Un autre passé Les secrets de Serpentard
by Galaad
Summary: chp 22 : arrivée des malfoy et rencontre de harry avec lucius et narcissa !!!!! reviews !!!!!!!
1. Un autre passé

Harry, 1 an avant sa rentrée à Poudlard.  
  
Harry, regardait le sol d'un air dégoûté. Il venait de renverser la soupe prévue au dîner sur la moquette du salon des Dursley. Ou plutôt dudley venait de la lui faire renverser..  
  
« Espèce d'idiot d'être abject et répugnant !! sais-tu combien il est difficile de nettoyer une moquette tachée ? Non ? Eh bien prends ce torchon et tache de rendre la moquette sa couleur initiale si tu ne veux pas que Vernon vienne t'éduquer » Harry ne protesta pas. C 'était inutile. Il savait parfaitement que Petunia Dursley n'écouterais jamais ses dires concernant son vénéré Dudley, ce mastodonte de 90 kilos qui représentait tout pour cette harpie. En revanche, il prit la serpillière et se mit à nettoyer avec assiduité le sol d'une étrange couleur marron.  
  
2 heures plus tard, il frottait, encore et encore la moquette des Dursley, redoutant ce qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais. Le bruit d'une voiture. Elle s'arrête. Il n'aurait pas le temps de finir de nettoyer.  
  
Vernon Dursley venait de franchir le pallier. Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée, qui grinçait légèrement depuis la dernière fois que Harry avait été « réprimandé » par ce monstre. ce monstre qui de nouveau se tenait en face de lui, un regard teinté de démence fixé sur Harry « cet idiot a renversé la soupe sur la moquette ! et il n'est même pas capable de la nettoyer ! En plus, je suis sur qu'il visait Dudley ! il voulait l'asperger de cette soupe bouillante ! « « il a fait ça ? » Cette fois, on voyait nettement la colère se mélange à la folie dans le regard du chef de famille. « tu sais ce qu'il t'attend ? » Harry déglutit. Il savait. Quand il l'avait acheté, son oncle avait sans prétendu que s'était pour son chien, mais le martinet qu'il tenait entre les mains était uniquement destiné à Harry, et c'était peut-être la même chose, se dit-il. il ne valait même pas un chien dans l'estime des Dursley. Harry se couvrit la tête. Il avait depuis longtemps fait le choix de se protéger le visage, mais les marques qui lui striaient le dos et les mains montraient que l'homme, le bourreau en face de lui, ne faisait marque d'aucune clémence. Oh qu'il le haïssait. Qu'il les haïssait tous ces imbéciles qui le maltraitaient, qui l'excluaient, qui le considéraient comme rien du tout. C'était de très loin le meilleur élève de l'école ou il était inscrit, mais même ses professeurs le méprisaient. C'était un paria, un exclu qui en bavait chaque jour, et chaque jour un plus il souhaitait mourir. Mais il tenait. Il restait..  
  
Le premier coup venait de claquer. Premier cri de douleur. un simple gémissement. Il ne ferait jamais l'honneur de pleurer, de montrer sa souffrance à son bourreau. Mais chaque jour une même question lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi ne pas mettre fin a tes douleurs ? c'est si simple, la cuisine regorge d'objets coupants.. Chaque jour en effet, Harry pensait au suicide. Mais la encore, il considérait que mettre fin à ses jours auraient été une victoire pour ses tortionnaires. Non, il se vengerait, un jour il partirait, il deviendrait riche et puissant, puis il reviendrait ici, et il leurs ferait payer, a tous pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Aux Dursley Aux jeunes écoliers Aux professeur A tous les cons qui peuplent ce monde. 


	2. Des changements inattendus

Des changements inattendus  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. En deux jours il venait d'apprendre que la magie existait réellement, qu'il était tout comme ses parents un sorcier, et qu'il quitterait bientôt les Dursley pour toute l'année scolaire, faire ses études au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard !. Et les Dursley avaient également essayé de la priver de cela ! Ils avaient tout fait pour qu'il ne reçoive pas la lettre d'admission dans cette école. Heureusement, un homme d'une taille gigantesque les avait « forcés » à cela.Rubeus Hagrid. Il semblait gentil, et il était même attendrissant malgré sa taille gigantesque , mais Harry ne se liait pas aussi facilement avec quelqu'un. On l'avait suffisamment trahi pour qu'il se méfie de tous. Demain, il irait avec ce géant acheter ses « fournitures » scolaires. De quoi pourrait il bien s'agir ? A quoi ressemblait ce monde auquel il semblait appartenir ? il n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
« Eh bien Harry, nous voici sur le chemin de traverse ! » Celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas. Quel spectacle s'offrait à lui ! des centaines de personnes habillés de longues robes de type médiéval, erraient dans une grande allée, flânant entre les nombreux commerce, aux noms plus étranges les uns que les autres : Fleury et Bott, libraire, Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques, Florian Fortarome.et par dessus tout, le fait que tout le monde le connaissait, le vénérait même. c'était quelque chose de troublant par rapport à la non-existence qu'il avait vécu pendant 10 ans. Hagrid sortit le jeune garçon de sa rêverie.  
  
De surprise en surprises. il venait d'apprendre qu'il était riche ! Une véritable fortune l'attendait dans les souterrains d'une banque étrange gardée par de drôles de créatures.. Des gobelins selon Hagrid. Et enfin, il allait acheter ses affaires de sorcier ! Hagrid l'emmena d'abord chez l'habilleur. Une vieille femme à l'air aimable lui adressa la parole « c'est pour Poudlard ? » Harry répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. « alors viens par ici, un autre garçon essaye ses robes de sorcier ». Harry alla s'installer près du jeune garçon qui essayait sa robe de sorcier. Celui-ci lui adressa automatiquement la parole. Il avait les yeux vifs et les cheveux d'un blond tellement pâle qu'on les aurait dit blancs. « Salut ! toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard pour la première année ? » Harry répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Je suis impatient d'y aller ! dans quelle maison voudrait tu aller ? Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de hausser les épaules Moi j'espère aller à Serpentard ! c'est de loin la meilleure ! et la bas au moins on n'accepte pas les enfants de Moldus. tes parents sont sorciers, non ? Les enfants de moldus. Les enfants de ses êtres abjects qui l'avaient repoussé pendant de si nombreuses années.. De ses être dont il avait juré de se venger. Mes parents étaient sorciers, répondit-il. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces monstres. Il avait parlé un peu brusquement, mais à cet instant, à cet instant ou un enfant de son âge lui parlait comme à un égal, il se sentait haïr encore plus férocement les Dursley et tous les gens qu'il avait connu jusque là. Je suis d'accord avec toi ! dit-il. ces enfants n'ont rien à faire dans ce monde.. on raconte plein de choses horribles sur eux, ce qu'il font subir aux sorciers. Touché juste en plein dans le mille, se dit Harry. Au fait, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy Et moi Harry Potter, enchanté ! H.h.. Harry Potter ? ... Oui je vois la cicatrice entre tes cheveux. eh bien j'ai apprécié de faire ta connaissance, nous nous reverrons sûrement dans le Poudlard express et nous pourrons terminer cette conversation ! Avec plaisir ! au premier septembre ! A bientôt ! répondit l'autre de sa voix traînante.  
  
En sortant du magasin, Harry repensa à cette rencontre.. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde avec ce garçon, même s'il ne voulait pas se lier tout de suite. il aurait le temps de se faire une opinion avant de prendre le Poudlard express. Il alla ensuite acheter ses autres affaires. Arrivé dans la librairie, Harry commanda les livres scolaires, mais il décida d'utiliser également son argent : Il acheta une impressionnante pile de livres sur la sorcellerie, son histoire, sur la puissance aussi, et sur Poudlard également. Harry se rendit ensuite avec Hagrid chez le fabricant de baguettes magiques. Après de multiples essais, Harry trouva enfin sa baguette : bois de Houx, 27.5 centimètres et Plume de Phénix. Mais le plus étrange ( si tant est que l'on pouvait considérer quelque chose d'étrange dans ce monde.) était ce que lui avait révélé le vendeur : Cette baguette était la s?ur jumelle de celle appartenant au sorcier qui lui avait fait sa cicatrice. Voldemort. Quel personnage étrange. craint de tous, il le fascinait déjà. Harry se promis de faire des recherches sur ce sorcier quand il serait à Poudlard. En attendant, il ne savait quoi penser des gens qu'ils rencontraient. Hagrid lui avait révélé qu'il avait veillé sur lui, caché durant toutes ces années, mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa suspicion envers lui : On l'avait observé, et ceci pendant des années, sans rien faire pendant que lui se faisait maltraiter par ces Moldus. Hagrid acheta également un animal à Harry. Il insista pour prendre une chouette, mais dès que Harry fut entré dans le commerce, il entendit une voix étrange à son oreille. Cependant, personne ici semblait ne s'en soucier. Lorsqu'il demanda au géant qui parlait ainsi, celui-ci sembla ne pas comprendre. Il décida d'essayer de découvrir la source de ce bruit, et après quelques minutes de recherche, il se rendit à l'évidence. c'était bien un serpent qu'il entendait parler. Intrigué Harry répondit, et une conversion entre garçon et serpent s'ensuivit. lorsque Harry demanda au reptile si beaucoup de personnes lui parlaient de la sorte, celui-ci lui répondit que non et qu'il aimerait bien avoir Harry pour maître. Celui-ci décida de le prendre également, même s'il doutait de l'entente que pourraient bien mener une chouette et un serpent. De plus, celui-ci n'était pas très imposant, il pourrait le cacher si d'aventure Poudlard n'autorisait pas ses bêtes là ( ce qui ne serait pas surprenant, se dit-il ). Après être sortis Harry fit un passage rapide à la librairie ou il acheta un livre sur les serpents dans la sorcellerie. Il chercha également un exemplaire d'un livre traitant des personnes ayant le pouvoir de communiquer aux serpents. Il s'adressa au libraire qui lui recommanda un gros ouvrage de plusieurs centaines de pages traitant des fourchelangue ( car c'est ainsi qu'on les nommait ). Plus tard, Harry acheta également un chaudron , des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de potions, ainsi que le reste de ses fournitures.  
  
Il lui restait une semaine à passer avant d'aller à Poudlard, et malgré ses tentatives désespérées de convaincre Hagrid de le garder avec lui, Il dut se rendre à l'Evidence : il retournerait chez les Dursley. 


	3. poudlard

Poudlard  
  
La semaine passée chez les Dursley fut peut-être la plus longue de la jeune vie de Harry. Ceux-ci étaient en effet plus mauvais et cruels que jamais avec lui, et Harry n'avait d'autre choix que, à nouveau se protéger la tête en attendant que les coups passent. Les soirs cependant, il parlait avec son serpent et lisait les livres qu'il avait acheté ( les Dursley avaient beau les avoir enfermés dans le placard sous l'escalier, Harry y avait passé suffisamment de temps pour savoir comment ouvrir la serrure sans clef : ainsi, la nuit venu, il se faufilait dans l'escalier et prenait ces ouvrages qu'il dévorait, avide de connaissances ). Ainsi, Harry appris que les fourchelangue étaient très rares, qu'ils avaient la réputation d'être de puissants mages noirs, et que les plus célèbres étaient Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard, un des quatre créateurs de sa future école. Encore un lieu entre nous trois, songea t-il. En tout cas, si il croyait en début de semaine que les Dursley allaient changer leur comportement, il se trompait lourdement : les cicatrices s'amoncelaient sur sont corps taché de sang, et chaque jour sa haine s'amplifiait, si tant-est que ce fut possible. Oui, les moldus étaient vraiment des monstres, et non, il ne leurs pardonnerait jamais. En cinq Jours, Harry avait déjà lu tous ses livres, il se décida donc à réviser encore les ouvrages scolaires, afin d'être prêt pour l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait d'ors et déjà comme passionnante. Enfin il pourrait quitter les Dursley. plus de coups, plus de souffrance, plus d'insultes en permanence, plus de coups bas et de regards dégoûtés, mais aussi la certitude qu'il trouverait dans cette école tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se venger. pour enfin faire payer à tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir. le pouvoir, il en avait besoin pour montrer à ces porcs comment il pouvait les écraser.  
  
Harry arriva très en avance à la gare de King 's Cross. Hagrid était passé tôt ce matin là, lui avait montré comment atteindre la plate-forme 9-3/4 ( il avait déjà compris tout seul depuis longtemps mais il ne voulait pas mettre le géant mal à l'aise quand celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il avait mis plusieurs heures avant de comprendre comment passer .). Aussi, il attendait patiemment, agréablement assis sur la banquette de son compartiment, voyant les élèves arriver peu à peu sur le quai et entrant progressivement dans le train. Il reconnu Draco Malfoy, celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Le voyage fut très agréable. Ils parlèrent notamment des maisons de Poudlard, de Quidditch, ce sport qui se jouait sur des balais et que Harry avait tellement envie de connaître. Lorsque Draco lui fit montre de son désir d'aller à Serpentard, Harry hésita un long moment avant de lui signaler qu'il était un fourchelangue, devant les yeux ébahis et admiratifs de Draco : « Tu es un fourchelangue ! mais c'est un don très rare ! tu dois être fier, moi j'aimerais tant pouvoir en être un ! on dit que vous faites de très puissantes mages n. » A ce moment là, une fille d'une quinzaine d'années entra dans leur compartiment et leur demanda de se vêtir de leurs robes de sorciers, ce qu'il firent rapidement car déjà, la gare de Pré au lard se reflétait au clair de lune. Le voyage en barque vers le château resta l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de Harry, pendant ce bref instant, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait subi durant toutes ces années. Regardant le ciel étoilé pendant que les rames carressaient l'onde avec grâce, comme animées de leur propre vie, sans aucune force pour les soutenir. Bientôt, les premières années entrèrent, émerveillés dans la grande salle du château, ou les autres élèves les attendaient, posés sur 4 grandes tables , chacune portant des attributs lui étant propre : un lion , un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent. les célèbres quatre maisons de Poudlard. Devant la table des professeurs, était posé sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau rapiécé et usé, si bien qu'il semblait déplacé dans un tel faste. Peu de temps après que les premières années se soient approchées cependant, une large fente le parcouru :  
  
« (pour la chanson reportez vous au tome 1 de Harry Potter j'ai la flemme de tout retaper ) »   
  
Sous les applaudissements des élèves, la répartition put enfin commencer : « Habbot, Hannah » appela un professeur à l'air sévère Le choixpeau sembla réfléchir un certain temps jusqu'à ce que. « POUFSOUFLE ! » s'écria le choixpeau les noms se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à « Malfoy, Draco » « SERPENTARD ! » s'écria presque aussitôt le chapeau magique, puis enfin, « Potter, Harry » aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la salle, tous observaient à présent Harry coiffer le choixpeau et attendaient avec impatience son verdict : « Hum. laisse moi voir. je vois du talent, de la puissance, beaucoup de puissance, du courage également. gryffondor ? non, définitivement, ce que tu as subi t'éloigne de cette maison, en d'autres circonstances, peut- être.Mais voyons voir. de l'ambition ! l'envie de s'imposer aux yeux des autres, de se venger pour ce que tu as subis, de plus tu es intimement lié à cette maison, tout est clair maintenant, tout est clair dans ta tête même s'il m'est impossible de lire ton destin . SERPENTARD ! » s'écria le choixpeau. Sous les applaudissements particulièrement nourris des autres élèves de sa maison désormais, et sous les huées de quelques gryffondors, Harry alla s'asseoir près de ses congénères. Pendant un bref instant, il perçu le regard pénétrant du directeur posé sur lui, mais celui-ci détourna le regard dès que Harry croisa le sien. La cérémonie se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce que Weasley, Ron, un jeune garçon, de taille assez impressionnante et aux cheveux rouges comme du feu soit envoyé à Gryffondor. Après un bref discours de Dumbledore, le repas put commencer. Harry mangea comme jamais il n'avait pu, et c'est l'estomac bien rempli qu'il se leva quand le préfet s'écria « LES PREMIERES ANNEES DE SERPENTARD, SUIVEZ MOI !! » Harry et Draco se levèrent aussitôt, précédés par les autres premières années Serpentard ainsi que ceux des autres maisons. Alors que les Gryffondor prenaient la direction des tours, Harry suivit son préfet vers les profondeurs du château. Ici, il faisait un peu froid, mais il préférait cette atmosphère de mystère à toute autre. Bientôt, le préfet s'immobilisa devant un Mur d'apparence normale. D'une voix claire, il dit alors : « Magyar ! » Aussitôt le mur fit place à une ouverture étroite qui donnait sur un vaste pièce aux couleurs froides. 


	4. Serpentard

Au fait disclamer : tout appartient a JK Rowling .  
  
Merci pour les quelques reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! c'est ma première fic alors n'hésitez pas m'encourager à continuer ( ou à me supplier d'arrêter, au choix ;) )  
  
Les premières années pénétrèrent dans cette pièces, aux dimensions très respectables. Les murs de pierre nus contrastaient admirablement avec les fauteuils couleur jade, presque lumineux devant les rets de lumière diffuse dégagés par les rares lanternes de ce lieu. Pourtant, la luminosité restait suffisante pour effectuer diverses taches. C'était à nouveau le mystère qui se dégageait de cette pièce, accentué qu'il était par les ombres inquiétantes des flammes de la grande cheminée, dont la clarté rayonnait d'une façon presque obscène avec le centre de la pièce.  
  
« Voici notre salle commune » dit le préfet. C'est ici que vous, Serpentards, vous regrouperez. C'est ici que vous passerez la plupart de votre temps libre, que vous travaillerez... Et que vous fomenterez vos mauvais coups, que j'espère ambitieux contre les gryffondor ». Cette déclaration provoqua quelques rires dans l'assistance, cette rivalité gryffondor / serpentard étant notoire dans l'Angleterre toute entière, et souvent reprise dans de nombreuses histoires. Harry prit ensuite le chemin de son dortoir, au dessus duquel était inscrit « garçon, premières années ». Le dortoir était une pièce ovale au plafond bas. Chaque élève avait son lit entouré de cloisons, accordant un peu d'intimité à son occupant. L'intérieur était richement ouvragé et au milieu se trouvait un lit, plus grand que tous ceux que Harry avait utilisé jusque là. Draco semblait aux anges : « c'est génial ! s'exclama t-il. La salle commune est gigantesque et notre dortoir est vraiment superbe ! Harry approuvait : ce lieu lui convenait parfaitement, il dégageait une sorte d'aura, une légère onde qui aurait pu paraître inquiétant à certaines personnes. Mais tous ses congénères semblaient comme lui, à l'aise dans ce lieu.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry s'endormit, heureux pour la première fois depuis. . . Depuis quand déjà ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il découvrit une pile d'Habits posés sur sa malle : des pull-over, des écharpes aux couleurs verte et argent de sa maison. On avait brodé les armoiries de Serpentard sur ses robes. Il prit une douche, puis enfila rapidement une de ses robes. Il regarda ensuite son emploi du temps : il commençait par un cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, suivait un double cour de potions avec les Gryffondor. . . Une occasion de connaître ses prétendus rivaux ! Il avait ensuite l'après midi de libre afin de découvrir l'école. Il se promit également de passer quelques heures à la bibliothèque de l'école qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir. A 8 heures moins cinq, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de sortilèges. Au bureau siégeait un professeur de taille minuscule, qui faillit s'évanouir lorsque Harry répondit présent à son appel. Le but du cours était d'apprendre le sortilège de lévitation, Wingardium Leviosa . Cela semblait excessivement facile à Harry, qui réussit du premier coup avec une aisance déconcertante , a faire léviter sa plume. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les élèves qui éprouvaient, pour la plupart beaucoup de difficultés à faire décoller la leur. Flitwick félicita Harry personnellement pour son admirable sortilège, et donna dix points à Serpentard. Ses lectures s'étaient donc avérées payantes, se dit- il. A la sortie du cours, Les serpentard se dirigèrent vers les cachots, dans lesquels se déroulaient leur cours de potions. . . 


	5. Le professeur Rogue

Encore merci !! merci pour vos reviews ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer A Nakhemda : comme tu me l'as demandé je te dis rien mais sache que j'ai des idées très précises la dessus. . .en tout cas la réponse pour snape arrive ci-dessous ;) Miss Jedusor : merci pour ta review ki ma fé très plaisir ( enfin d'un coté je me doutait bien que ma fic allait te plaire avec ton pseudo ; ) ) On peut imaginer une similitude entre l'enfance que j'ai fait à Harry et celle de Tom. . . on découvrira de nombreuses ressemblances entre eux. enfin je t'en dis pas plus tu verras ( ATTENTION ! je dis pas que Harry va devenir un nouveau Voldemort ! ça c surprise ;) ) Merci aux les autres pour les simples messages d'encouragements ^^ Disclamer : tout est a JKR sauf l'histoire ^^  
Le professeur Rogue   
  
Les gryffondor étaient déjà devant la salle de classe lorsque Harry et ses congénères arrivèrent. Les Serpentard se placèrent derrière eux et attendirent cinq bonnes minutes l'arrivé du professeur. Harry et les autres Serpentard semblaient toutefois plus anxieux ( a tort peut-être . . . ) que les gryffondors : en effet c'était leur directeur de maison qui leur donnerait ce cours, et tous souhaitaient faire bonne impression devant lui. Harry et Draco s'installèrent donc relativement près du bureau du professeur. Il avaient a peine sorti leurs affaires que la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement. . . L'entrée en matière fut plutot brutale : « Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous compreniez ne serait- ce qu'une infime portion de le l'art délicat et complexe de la fabrication de potion. Certaines d'entres vous cependant, auront peut-être les prédispositions nécessaires pour exceller dans cet matière. Je me doute bien que la plupart d'entre vous ne montreront que peu d'intérêt à mon cours, ne pouvant pas prouver, ici, leur talents lorsqu'il s'agit de manier une baguette. Sachez seulement que les potions, aussi, peuvent apporter la puissance, et aux perles rares interressées par mon cours, je pourrais montrer des choses qu'ils n'oublieront jamais . . . Je leur montrerais la puissance, comment calmer, ou comment créer la douleur, et aussi, pour les plus talentueux, comment emprisonner la vérité, ou la mort, dans un flacon. . . » Ces paroles, prononcés d'un ton proche du murmure, semblaient avoir subjugué tous les élèves présents. Rogue pouvait faire comprendre la plupart de ses sentiments d'un seul coup d'?il, et tous les élèves dans la salle s'en aperçurent dès ce premier discours. . . Le regard chargé de dégoût qu'il avait jeté aux Gryffondor ne pouvait tromper. . . tout comme les mots chargés de sous entendus qu'il avait prononcé, sur la puissance et la mort, fixant attentivement la table de Harry . . . Ou la table de Draco ? Harry n'en savait rien. En tout cas, ce discours constituait une entrée en matière parfaite pour lui, dans sa quête de recherche de force. Harry sortit de sa rêverie pour constater que le professeur le fixait d'un air étrange. . . Dans ce regard se mélangeaient suspicion, sans aucun doute, peut-être une lueur de triomphe, mais tout ceci semblait confus et le regard en devenait indéfinissable. En tout cas, Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas indifférent au professeur : Il se posait des questions sur lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le cours fut plutôt agréable à Harry. Draco et lui réussirent très bien leur première potion, et ils furent félicités par Rogue. Harry dut à nouveau affronter ce même regard. Mais c'était son premier, et comme aucune hostilité ouverte ne semblait apparaître, il détourna les yeux. Rogue baissa alors le regard vers sa poitrine, et l'écusson de Serpentard, puis repartit réprimander vertement quelques gryffondor, un sourire aux lèvres. Outre Draco et Harry, une jeune fille de Gryffondor avait été la seule à réussir sa potion du premier coup. Rogue cependant, ne lui fit pas grâce d'un compliment : il lui jeta un regard dégoûté, puis repartit se moquer de deux Gryffondor, le grand dadet rouquin, et un garçon à l'air ahuri, pire peut-être que celui de Crabbe et de Goyle, deux de ses congénères à Serpentard qui suivaient sans réfléchir ni hésiter Harry et Draco, riant stupidement au moindre trait d'humour de leur part. . . Weasley ( car c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait ) , jeta au professeur un regard noir. . . erreur qui lui coûta cher car presque aussitôt le Rogue murmura, d'une voix malgré cela parfaitement audible : « 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour attitude déplacée envers un professeur, Mr Weasley. » Harry se surprit à éprouver de la compassion pour ces pauvres gryffondor, mais il se rattrapa bien vite : la perte de points d'une autre école ne pouvait-être qu'une bonne chose pour sa maison . . . Quelques secondes plus tard, il se réjouissait de cela. Lui et Draco firent à nouveau gagner dix points à Serpentard, Et c'est la mine réjouie qu'ils quittèrent la salle de cours. . . A nouveau sous le regard du Maître des Potions, qui les observait la mine mi-réjouie, mi-troublée. 


	6. Poudlard et connaissances

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Nakhemda : haha tu verras bien ;) continue reviews stp ( Merci a tous les autres pour vos encouragements Disclamer : tout est a JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi  
  
Poudlard et connaissances  
  
Après un repas succulent, Harry, Draco et quelques serpentard de première année décidèrent de visiter le château. Le temps était au beau fixe mais ils souhaitaient d'abord découvrir l'intérieur du château. Ils prirent beaucoup de plaisir à observer les escaliers, à découvrir toutes ces petites choses qui donnaient une telle aura à Poudlard.  
  
Harry en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les membres de sa maison. Avec lui se trouvait Blaise Zabini, un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns, au regard vif qui semblait intéressé par tout. Les quatre filles du groupe avaient toutes les cheveux noirs, mais elles étaient de gabarit très différents : l'une d'entre elle, Milicent Bullstrode semblait d'ors et déjà pouvoir rivaliser avec Dudley en corpulence. Une autre, Pansy Parkinson, semblait être l'opposée de Pétunia. Alors que sa « tante », ou plutôt cette chose comme Harry se plaisait à la nommer, possédait un cou digne d'un bébé girafe, Pansy semblait en être dépourvue, ce qui accentuait ses traits la faisant déjà ressembler à un Bulldog. Les deux autres, Katala Stevenson et Molly Suffry, étaient de taille moyenne et possédaient un certain charme. . .  
  
Le groupe décida, quelques heure plus tard, de retourner dans la salle commune avant de partir dans la grande salle pour le dîner. « Vous avez vu comment le professeur Rogue a répondu aux gryffondors, tout à l'heure ? Ils savent à quoi s'attendre maintenant ! dit Zabini -Cependant, cette Granger a réussi une potion parfaite, fit remarquer Katala -Granger, dit Draco. Cette fille a sûrement des parents Moldus ! Ces Moldus, ils envahissent Poudlard et ce directeur, Dumbledore, les accueille les bras ouvert ! -Mes parents disent que les Moldus font subir de choses atroces aux enfants sorciers, dit-il. Sauf à leurs enfants. Mais ceux-ci n'ont rien à faire ici ! tu en penses quoi, Harry ? Harry réfléchit. Ses amis semblaient parler de choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Eux n'avaient jamais vécu les horreurs qu'il avait subis. Eux ne tremblaient pas le soir en pensant au regard dément de son oncle, eux n'avaient pas perdu Dix années de leur jeunesse en souffrance et en doute, de rêves de mort et de pleurs, seul le soir dans son lit. Oui. Il haïssait les Moldus. Tous dans leur monde l'avaient méprisé. La bas, il était encore moins considéré qu'un animal. C'était juste un parasite que l'on devait nourrir, un être étrange que l'on ne comprenait pas, qu'on rejetait a cause de ses différences. Alors il répondit : -je pense que les Moldus ne méritent pas d'être appelés humains. -Sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs des autres, les jeunes Serpentard se levèrent et quittèrent leur salle commune en direction de la grande salle.  
  
Malgré le nombre considérable de plats succulents, Harry quitta rapidement la table pour aller à la bibliothèque. Lorsque Draco lui demanda s'il souhaitait qu'il l'accompagne, Harry répondit qu'il préférait rester seul. Il devait faire le point. Et s'instruire. Le niveau était bien plus bas qu'il ne l'avait pensé. S'il voulait être fort, il lui faudrait commencer tout de suite à apprendre.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, Harry resta immobile pendant vingt bonnes secondes. Il fixait les tonnes d'ouvrages contenus dans les rayons, la taille impressionnante des étagères, les échelles qui pendaient un peu partout, nécessaires pour la recherche des ouvrages. Par quoi pouvait-il donc bien commencer ? C'était mieux que dans ses plus beaux rêves ! toute la connaissance a portée de main !  
  
S'avançant doucement parmis les rayons, Harry cherchait par quoi commencer. . . Puis un nom lui revint en mémoire. . . Voldemort. . . Il voulait connaître son histoire, sa puissance, sa jeunesse. . . Voilà par quoi il commencerait. Harry marmonna « Aridare » et aussitôt une dizaine d'ouvrages sortirent des étagères et se posèrent en douceur dans ses bras. Malgré cela, le poids des ouvrages était énorme et Harry manqua s'écrouler par terre. Il se rattrapa finalement sur une table, et entama la lecture du premier ouvrage : « grandeur et décadence de la magie noire ». . .  
  
Voldemort. était l'héritier de Serpentard, lut-il. Il fut pendant longtemps le plus puissant mage noir depuis de nombreuses années. Certains le comparent même à son Ancêtre, le grand Langue de Serpent ( ndr : aucun rapport avec SDA ), plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Au cours de sa jeunesse, c'était un jeune élève de Poudlard, sans aucun doute le meilleur depuis de nombreuses années. . . Il était caractérisé par sa haine envers les Moldus, notamment envers son père, qu'il accusait responsable de la mort de sa mère.  
  
Harry lut ainsi une cinquantaine de pages sur Voldemort. Il eut une idée de l'étendue de sa puissance, sur la crainte que lui vouaient, encore aujourd'hui les sorciers, et sur sa fin, dans une petite maison de Godric's Hollow. . . Vers dix heures, Harry entendit la bibliothécaire demander aux hypothétiques élèves présents le jour de la rentrée de quitter la bibliothèque.  
  
Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de quitter la bibliothèque. Il n'était qu'au début de sa lecture et il voulait approfondir d'autres sujets. Une idée lui vint tout naturellement à l'esprit. Harry se concentra très fort et prononça cette fois les mots « aridare magie noire ».  
  
Aussitôt, un vacarme se déclencha à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. . . Vacarme qui pourrait très bien réveiller la femme qui s'occupait de ce lieu. Cette fois-ci, Harry se décida à quitter la bibliothèque rapidement, non sans repérer d'ou provenait ces bruits.  
  
Harry arriva finalement vers onze heures devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Il prononça « magyar » et aussitôt, le mur qui cachait l'entrée de sa nouvelle maison se découvrit. Harry fut soulagé de voir que la salle commune était presque vide. Apparemment, cette première journée en avait épuisé plus d'un. . .  
  
Il rejoignit son lit avec précaution, mais Draco, qui ne dormait pas, chuchota « ou étais tu ? » Harry lui répondit -je t'expliquerais demain. Draco n'insista pas. Dans son lit, il se dit qu'il avait quand même fait fort : il avait failli se faire repérer dans la bibliothèque après l'heure de fermeture, et qui plus est en cherchant des livres de magie noire ! Il était un Serpentard. De telles erreurs ne devaient pas se reproduire. Mais Harry s'endormit la tête pleine de questions sur les mystères que cachaient cette salle verrouillée.  
  
PS je pourrais sûrement pas écrire ce week-end, mais ne vous inquietez pas, je remettrais cette fic à jour très souvent ( malgré le nombre très important de DS en prépa (( ) 


	7. Un troll dans les cachots !

Réponses reviews : Tout d'abord merci a tous et à toutes pour vos reviews mais ça me donne envie de continuer tout le temps ! faut que je dorme moi ;)) mais pas grave continuez à m'écrire comme ça ça fait plaisir. . . Nono : je suis vraiment content que ma fic te plaise comme ça. J'ai beaucoup de travail actuellement mais j'essaierais de la mettre a jour presque quotidiennement. . . de toute façon j'ai vraiment plein d'idées sur cette fic ( qui pourtant est sortie sur un coup de tête dans un jour de déprime ^^ ) et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter !  
  
Chen : ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry montrera ce qu'il sait faire, mais ce sera progressif( il n'est rentré que depuis peu de temps ) et de plus, il dissimule beaucoup ses sentiments, donc il fait pareil pour son pouvoir. mais rien n'exclut qu'il fasse une petite démonstration devant ses amis Serpentard. . . ;))  
  
Merci à vaness, à lyrashin, majandra et typhany ! Et bien sur à miss jedusor et à nakhemda ( tu auras bientôt la réponse à tes questions )  
Un Troll dans les cachots !  
  
Les deux premiers jours de cours permirent à Harry de voir confirmée son écrasante supériorité scolaire sur les autres élèves. Le professeur de métamorphose, Mrs McGonagall était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années au premier abord. Comme Rogue, elle savait se faire respecter durant un cours, et son enseignement de la métamorphose semblait parfaitement rodé, les progressions s'effectuant par étapes successives. Harry, qui avait d'ors et déjà dévoré le livre de cours, devait, au début, souvent montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves. Il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, il n'aimait pas sa célébrité mis à part le fait que tout le monde le respectait, et ses démonstrations étaient effectuées avec une telle désinvolture que le professeur renonça rapidement à lui demander de réaliser ses métamorphoses devant tout le monde.  
  
En défense contre les forces du mal, le cours ressemblait plus à une grande farce qu'à autre chose , le professeur Quirell, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ayant une fâcheuse tendance à débiter son cours à une vitesse désespérément lente étant donné son bégaiement permanent. La encore, Harry se découvrait des talents cachés. Outre la perfection de ses réponses, les sortilèges ne lui posaient absolument aucune difficulté, et c'est même avec un certain ennui qu'il allait à la plupart des cours. . .  
  
La botanique n'attirait nullement Harry. Les cours de Mrs Chourave, une sorcière replète, pouvaient être intéressants mais la botanique n'apportait rien hormis la connaissance et l'entretien de plantes rares. . . Il n'avait nullement envie de devenir jardinier, aussi il se contentait d'une connaissance précises des particularités de chaque plante, ce qui lui servait beaucoup pour le cours de potions.  
  
Finalement, les deux cours les plus intéressants étaient la métamorphose et les potions. Le regard de Rogue n'avait pas changé d'un iota par rapport au premier cours, mais la façon dont il enseignait, et l'étendue de ses connaissances fascinaient Harry. Les gryffondors souffraient le martyr durant ce cours, ce qui y ajoutait un certain piment. Les potions de Draco et de Harry étaient tout le temps parfaites, tout comme celles de cette Granger. Le principal intérêt du cours de métamorphose était la joute verbale qui opposait Harry à Hermione. Elle était la meilleure élève de première année avec Harry. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se surpassaient durant ce cours, qui avait atteint, selon les dires mêmes du professeur un niveau largement supérieur à celui, théorique d'un cours de première année.  
  
Lors des repas, Harry sentait souvent peser sur lui le regard du directeur de l'école, un regard percent qui semblait pouvoir traverser la chair. Harry avait appris a ne pas détourner le regard. Il avait suffisamment souffert, et il ne se plierait plus jamais devant personne. S'ensuivaient ensuite entre le jeune Serpentard et le vieil homme une joute visuelle qui durait parfois plusieurs minutes. De ceci était né une sorte de respect pour le vieil homme, ce regard qui sondait, mais ne jugeait pas captivait Harry, intrigué par la complexité du personnage. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient au coude à coude pour la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui inscitait Harry à travailler encore plus. Tous les soirs, il allait à la bibliothèque et empruntait le plus de livres possibles. Il effectuait alors des recherches sur les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, lorsque, encore une fois surpris par la puissance de son sort, il s'écroula sous le poids des ouvrages qu'il avait appelés. Il commença à les ramasser quand une jeune fille vint l'aider dans sa tâche. Harry mit quelque temps à reconnaître Hermione Granger. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et. . . entama la conversation. . . Une Gryffondor qui conversait avec un Serpentard ! L'histoire de Poudlard devrait être modifiée, se dit Harry en songeant au livre qu'il avait lu il y a de cela quelques semaines. « Toi aussi tu viens tous les jours à la bibliothèque ? Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi captivant ! je trouve stupides ceux qui n'en profitent pas ! Et puis, je ne te laisserais pas prendre de l'avance en métamorphose dit-elle avec un sourire un peu plus tard. . . Que lis tu ? -Ce sont mes affaires répondit Harry, un peu trop brusquement à son goût La jeune fille parut choquée, elle posa les livres sur le bureau utilisé par Harry puis retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Que venait faire cette fille dans ses affaires ? se demanda Harry. Elle l'ennuyait déjà suffisamment en cours, à croire qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec lui, elle ne viendrait pas non plus le perturber dans ses recherches ! Il avait considérablement progressé dans ses recherches en matière de sortilège, mais une question lui trottait toujours dans la tête. . . Le souvenir de sa première soirée à la bibliothèque lui était encore flagrant : Que se cachait-il derrière cette porte ? Il savait qu'un simple sort Alohamora ne pourrait percer cette serrure et ses recherches se révélaient infructueuses dans ce domaine. Quels ouvrages étaient donc cachés dans cette pièce pour répondre à son sortilège avec tant d'ardeur ? Il n'osait imaginer le pouvoir qui se cachait dans cette pièce. Pendant un moment, il crut que cette pièce était la réserve de la bibliothèque, qui avait la réputation de contenir de nombreux ouvrages de magie noire. Mais la réserve était située à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, tout prêt du bureau de Madame Pince. C'est sur cette partie de la bibliothèque qu'il avait décidé de se rabattre, fasciné qu'il était par cette forme de magie. Ce n'était en rien un sentiment maléfique, se disait-il. Mais Harry n'acceptait pas le mystère. Il voulait savoir. Et ceci combiné avec son désir de vengeance, son désir de Pouvoir, l'attirait inlassablement vers la cette pièce. . . Peut-être trouverait-il ici ce qu'il cherchait pour traverser cette porte dans la réserve ? C'est ainsi que durant la majeure partie des nuits du mois d'Octobre, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque. Se déplacement furtivement à travers les rayons, il atteignait cette zone interdite, lançait un sortilège sur ces lunettes pour voir dans le noir, puis dévorait les ouvrages. Comme ceci, il apprit de nombreux sortilège mineurs de la magie noire. Il avait gagné de l'assurance, sur de sa supériorité sur ses semblables, même si il préférait cacher à tous l'étendue de ses connaissances. Seul Draco se doutait de quelque chose. Il l'avait souvent suivi durant ses escapades nocturnes, parfois même sur l'invitation de Harry, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils passent leurs nuits ensemble, à étudier. Les vacances d'Halloween avançaient à grands pas, tout comme les premiers contrôles. Comme d'habitude, le Serpentard trouva cela d'une facilité déconcertante, puis enfin vinrent les vacances. Il amenait souvent son serpent avec lui durant ses escapades nocturnes, pour lui tenir compagnie ( parfois, il trouvait la compagnie du reptile plus agréable que celle de Draco, même si celui-ci avait l'esprit vif ). Il l'avait logiquement baptisé Salazar, se réprimandant légèrement pour son manque d'originalité. Outre la conversation qu'il lui apportait, celui-ci pouvait faire le guet et prévenir Harry lorsque Rusard, le concierge de l'école, passait dans la Réserve. Deux jours avant Halloween, Harry semblait avoir découvert le sortilège idéal pour franchir la porte secrète de la bibliothèque : Il permettait à une personne de rendre son corps immatériel pendant quelques minutes. Comme une sorte de fantôme, se dit Harry. Il s'était tout d'abord assuré de la fiabilité de ce sort en le lançant sur Salazar. Au bout de Deux minutes, le serpent avait repris toute sa consistance. Harry savait qu'il risquait beaucoup en faisant ce geste, mais la curiosité avait toujours été l'une de ses marques de caractère. La grande salle avait été merveilleusement décorée pour Halloween. De gigantesques citrouilles flottaient dans les airs, éclairés de l'intérieur par des bougies multicolores. C'était le seul éclairage de la pièce, ce qui lui donnait un aspect relativement proche de la salle commune des Serpentard, se dit Harry. Le repas avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes que le professeur Quirell entra en courant dans la salle en s'écriant d'une voix pathétiquement aiguë : « Un Troll !! Un troll dans les cachots !! Je. je voulais vous prévenir dit-il finalement, avant de s'évanouir. Un vent de Panique se propagea dans la grande salle, qui semblait prête à exploser lorsque le professeur Dumbledore dit d'une voix claire : -Pas de panique ! Les professeurs vont me suivre dans les cachots, les élèves, suivez vos préfets dans votre salle commune. Les Serpentard, attendez au deuxième étage. Harry n'était pas inquiet pour le troll. En revanche, il voyait la l'occasion parfaite de découvrir le mystère de la pièce de la bibliothèque. . . Harry s'éclipsa discrètement à une intersection et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd et régulier, avancer dans sa direction. Par réflexe, il se cacha derrière une gargouille et attendit. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. Un monstrueux troll de Trois mètres de haut venait de passer devant lui sans le voir. . . il semblait se diriger sans but, et bifurqua bientôt sur ce qui semblait être des toilettes. . .  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'il entendit un cri retentir de ces mêmes toilettes. Il hésita, puis finalement se décida à aller aider la sorcière prisonnière du troll, qui n 'avait vraisemblablement que peu de chances de s'en sortir vivante sans son aide. Il accouru vers la porte défoncée des toilettes des filles, sans véritable plan mais décidé à aider la personne prisonnière. Le troll s'apprêtait à abattre sa gigantesque massue sur cette idiote incapable de se défendre, quand Harry brandit sa baguette et déclencha une détonation qui résonna d'un bruit sourd dans tout le couloir. Le troll se retourna, l'air ahuri, et fixa Harry d'un air mauvais. Harry se rendit compte de sa stupidité : la bravoure ne lui avait jamais apporté grand chose, et voilà qu'il provoquait un troll en combat singulier, qui plus est devant une élève qui pourrait témoigner de sa puissance. Il pensa d'abord à attirer le troll au dehors des toilettes, mais celui-ci semblait fermement ancré sur ses positions, sans la moindre intention de quitter l'une de ses deux proies. Le combat entre Harry et le Troll commença alors : Le jeune Serpentard évita souplement un coup de massue avant de crier : « Impedimentia ! » Le sort ricocha sur la peau rugueuse du monstre qui s'apprêtait à armer un nouveau coup. Celui-ci abaissa en un formidable mouvement sa massue qui manqua écraser Harry comme une vulgaire statue . Le coup avait bloqué Harry entre deux murs : il ne pouvait plus fuir. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. . . après un stupéfix raté, Harry convint que c'était la seule solution : « Onilioris ! » hurla t-il en brandissant sa baguette sur les doigts du monstre. Celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, puis peu à peu, un hurlement inhumain, d'une faramineuse puissance, retentit dans tout l'étage : les ongles de la bête s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans sa peau, lui procurant une douleur atroce. Le troll commença à se prendre mordre les mains à essayer de griffer sa peau avec ses ongles inexistants, ce qui accentuait encore la douleur, puis finalement, après une minute de souffrance pure, le troll s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol, manquant une nouvelle fois d'écraser Harry. Le Serpentard releva la tête. . . Pour croiser la tête de Hermione Granger, la jeune Gryffondor ! Celle-ci regarda tour à tour le troll, puis Harry, avant d'éclater en un mélange de sanglots et de remerciements. Entendant malgré les pleurs de la jeune fille des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, Harry décida qu'il était temps de prendre la tangente avant que les professeurs ne découvrent qui avait vaincu un troll. . . en utilisant de la magie noire. Il réintégra discrètement la file des Serpentard, attendant toujours un nouvel ordre de leur directeur de maison. Quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune fille racontait comment un garçon qu'elle n'avait pas reconnue l'avait sauvée des griffes du troll, sous l'?il inquisiteur de Dumbledore. . . dont le regard dévia peu à peu vers les doigts ensanglantés de la bête.  
  
La suite sera un peu plus longue à paraître Reviews stp () 


	8. Inquietudes

Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont, encore une fois fait très plaisir ! Bon pour toutes les questions je préfère ne pas donner la réponse ( c surprise ! ) pour la chambre secrète ça sera sûrement au prochain chapitre Ce chapitre est plutôt une transition : on passe d'une partie de l'histoire à une autre Je compte poursuivre l'histoire au moins jusqu'en deuxième année, y'a tout plein de trucs intéressants cette année lol et ça correspond bien à l'ambiance de ma fic DISCLAMER : tout à JKR sauf l'histoire quii est à moi. Yniark.  
  
Inquiétudes  
  
Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir. Un grand nombre de questions se bousculaient dans la tête, et sur le moment, il se dit qu'il avait grand besoin d'une de ces choses qu'il avait lu l'ors d'un de ses nombreux passages à la bibliothèque : une pensine. . .  
  
Il espérait que Granger n'avait pas révélé son nom aux professeurs sinon il pourrait dire adieu a la relative indifférence qu'il avait réussi à impliquer chez la plupart de ses congénères, ainsi que chez les professeurs. Seuls Rogue et Dumbledore semblaient vouloir percer la coquille, et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait : ces deux là semblaient plus perspicaces que la plupart, et il doutait pouvoir tromper le regard de Dumbledore si celui-ci nourrissait quelques soupçons à son égard. . .  
  
Quand à Rogue, il devait savoir que peu de monde, excepté un élève de Serpentard s'intéressait à la magie noire, ce qui réduisait considérablement le nombre des personnes potentiellement responsables. Nombre réduit encore pas les élèves incapables de lancer un tel sort.  
  
Ceci, se dit-il, jouait en sa faveur : qui penserait qu'un élève de première année pourrait lancer un sortilège de magie noire, qui bien que relativement mineur, avait permis de terrasser un troll ? Mais Rogue devait connaître ses excellents résultats dans toutes les matières, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne considérait pas Harry comme un simple élève. . .  
  
Se posait aussi le problème des premières années de Serpentard. Malefoy, par exemple, s'était aperçu de son absence durant l'attaque du troll. Il espérait que les professeurs essayeraient de garder secret le combat qui avait opposé un élève de l'école à un monstre de plusieurs mètres de haut.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry s'habilla rapidement puis rejoignis sa salle commune dans laquelle l'attendaient ses condisciples. C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, que Harry passait bien évidemment à Poudlard. Il avait, ce matin, cours de potions avec les gryffondors. Cela n'aurait pas plus mal tomber, se dit-il : un cours avec la personne qu'il avait sauvé, donné par la personne peut-être la plus apte à le démasquer.. .  
  
C'est donc pétri d'appréhension que Harry rejoignit les cachots, ou les faibles flammes dansant sous les chaudrons ne semblaient pas en état de réchauffer la pièce du froid glacial qui y émanait durant ce mois de Novembre.  
  
Les gryffondors arrivèrent dans la pièce quelques minutes après. Harry vit Hermione Granger discuter avec Weasley, jetant de temps à autre quelques petits regard en coins à Harry, qui quant à lui, priait discrètement pour que cette idiote cesse de prendre cette expression de visage lorsqu'elle le regardait.  
  
L'entrée de Rogue dans la salle de classe fut aussi brutale qu'a l'ordinaire, tout comme le début du cours. Les premières années devaient effectuer une potion de rêves agréables, et si le cours semblait pour l'instant plutôt ordinaire, Harry ne manquait pas de remarquer les nombreux regards en coin que le professeur lui jetait, plus nombreux et plus perçants encore qu'a l'ordinaire.  
  
Harry avait presque terminé sa mixture quand tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose bouillonner à l'intérieur de son chaudron. . . Comme un pétard avant d'exploser. . . Harry compris promptement qu'il avait été victime d'une farce de la part des gryffondor et baissa rapidement la tête alors que le pétard éclatait, répandant la potion de Harry partout dans la pièce.  
  
L'explosion avait survenu depuis quelques secondes seulement que Rogue commença tout de suite à réprimander Harry, ce qui lui parut un peu étrange. Puis, il changea brusquement d'angle d'attaque :  
  
20 Points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir détérioré la salle de cours en lançant un pétard dans la potion de Potter ! dit Rogue de sa voix basse mais parfaitement audible. Les intéressés prirent un air révolté, dans lequel Harry crut remarquer de l'innocence. . . Mais qui, alors ? qui avait bien pu saccager sa potion , et par la même occasion un belle partie de la salle de cours ?  
  
Une réponse se forma alors lentement dans sa tête. . . Et si ? . . .  
  
Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure dit le professeur Rogue, vous auriez dû faire attention à votre chaudron et vous m'aiderez donc à nettoyer la salle de classe. Aussitôt, Harry fit le lien : N'était-il pas étrange que le seul incident en cours de potions de l'année ( si on excluait les exploits de Londubat, Crabbe et Goyle ) , se déroule justement le lendemain de la rencontre de Harry le jour d'Halloween, et qui plus est sans aucune trace de malice dans les yeux des gryffondors ?  
  
La fin du cours sembla arriver à toute vitesse, et Harry se retrouva bientôt seul face au professeur Rogue.  
  
« Je vais être direct avec vous, entama le professeur. Ou étiez vous hier au soir durant la fête de Halloween ? »  
  
« j'étais à la bibliothèque », répondit-il du tac au tac. Inutile de justifier. Rogue savait que Harry passait de nombreuses heures dans ce lieu.  
  
« Autant être honnête avec vous, Potter. Lorsque je vous ai vu en début d'année j'ai été très surpris. Disons que je ne voyais pas vraiment le « célèbre Harry Potter » tel que vous êtes. Vous êtes un excellent élève et je comprend parfaitement votre désir d'aller à la bibliothèque pour dépasser le simple objectif scolaire, que vous atteignez très aisément. Ce n'est cependant pas une raison pour vous de croire que je suis dupe. Dès l'instant ou j'ai vu le troll, j'ai compris. Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose, mais il a parfois le défaut _ malgré tout le respect que je lui dois_ d'être un peu abrupt quand il s'agit de magie noire. Je vous conseillerais seulement d'être prudent dans vos recherches en général. Et surtout, surtout, de bien réfléchir avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec votre talent. . . et votre puissance, dit-il dans un murmure. Les derniers mots étaient à nouveau chargés de sous entendus, et le regard du professeur changea du tout au tout par rapport à l'habituel. Rogue le regardait d'un air inquiet, intrigué, avec peu être également une touche de respect au fond de ses yeux.  
  
Lorsque Harry quitta la salle des potions, il était perplexe : comment Rogue avait-il fait pour le démasquer aussi vite ? cachait-il, lui aussi un secret concernant la magie noire ?  
  
Il se doutait depuis le premier jour que Rogue avait des connaissances dans ce domaine, mais Découvrir la vérité aussi rapidement relevait de facultés mentales extraordinaires. . . Ou d'une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas. . . . Il était à peu près sur que seul Draco s'était aperçu de son absence, mais il doutait que celui-ci ait parlé : il n'avait aucun intérêt à se mettre Harry à dos, d'autant en plus que son aide lui permettait de figurer parmis les meilleurs élèves de l'école.  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva en botanique, il avait une certitude : Rogue n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour découvrir comme ceci que c'était lui qui avait terrassé troll. Il utilisait donc la magie. Mais dans quelle sorte de magie ce professeur semblait exceller ?  
  
Il avait le cerveau encore plus embrumé en sortant du cours de botanique qu'en y rentrant. Mais il avait décidé une chose : chaque mystère en son temps, et il se tiendrait au même objectif : découvrir ce que cachait la salle secrète de la bibliothèque. . . Après tout, peut-être que le professeur Rogue y était lié ?  
¨Prochain chapitre : La salle secrète je ferais tout ce que je peut pour qu'il soit très bien réussi entendez par là : il sera un peu plus long à paraître. . . encore merci pour vos reviews ne vous arrêtez pas SVP (  
  
pour info vous préférez quoi : des chapitres plus longs, mais plus longs à paraître pareil que la ? 


	9. annonce

Ceci est juste pour vous prévenir que le chapitre suivant arrivera Samedi ( j'avais énormément de boulot et je n'ai pas pu écrire , il sera plus long que les autres et j'espère que la résolution de ce premier mystère vous plaira ;)  
  
En attendant merci pour vous reviews qui me font toujours plaisir n'arrêtez pas svp Un petit merci spécial à Nakhemda et Miss Jedusor qui suivent ma fic depuis le début et qui la review régulièrement Pour kim : arrête pas ta fic ! franchement elle est sympa ;) 


	10. La salle secrète

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ( un peu moins nombreuses que la dernière fois mais bon c'est pas grave elles font toujours très plaisir ! ) Merci donc à non tiffany jade alex potter et bien sur miss jedusor et Nakhemda :) merci à kim également ( ps pour kim : continue ta fic accroche toi ! )  
La pièce secrète  
  
Harry ne se fit pas remarquer durant les vacances. Trop de soupçons de la part de personnes pouvant lui poser problème étaient sur lui. Il savait bien que Dumbledore ne lui reprocherait pas ouvertement d'avoir utilisé la magie noire ( après tout, il avait sauvé une élève ), mais après, il pourrait dire adieu à son calme. . . Son projet de découverte de la chambre secrète fut donc repoussé jusqu'à la veille des vacances de Noël. Durant longtemps, il avait hésité à reporter son expédition le jour du réveillon, mais le fait que plus de la moitié des élèves rentraient chez eux durant les vacances diminuait beaucoup trop selon lui le nombre de potentiels coupables, au cas ou son expédition ne passerait pas inaperçue. En attendant, il passait encore la plupart de ses soirées dans la réserve, se concentrant plus cette fois dans ses recherches sur l'histoire de la magie noire, à Poudlard. Il apprit qu'il y avait eu de tous temps des conflits entre « simples sorciers » et mages noirs dans cette école, les premiers prétendant que la magie noire était vile et perfide, les seconds affirmant que si elle était la plus puissante, elle n'en était pas mauvaise pour autant et que seuls ceux qui l'utilisent pouvaient décider de s'en servir pour le mal. Il découvrit aussi de nombreuses petites annotations sur la plupart des livres qu'il lisait, ce qui avait tendance à le faire sourire : des générations passées de violeurs de règlements transmettaient leurs connaissances aux suivantes, et apparemment, les élèves à s'être aventurés dans la réserve sans l'autorisation de leurs professeurs étaient plutôt nombreux.  
  
Harry profita également des vacances pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Blaise et Katala, qui s'avéraient être des partenaires de conversation très intéressants, leur opinion ne se limitant pas à « oui » ou « non » dans la plupart des sujets  
  
Le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent était celui des Moldus et de leurs enfants sorciers. Harry, Blaise, Katala, avaient tous trois des raisons de les mépriser : Blaise avait été placé en Orphelinat Moldu par ses oncles, des non-sorciers qui n'avaient pas voulu prendre la peine de s'occuper de lui lorsque ses parents avaient été tués ( Harry ignorait les circonstances et Blaise ne semblait pas avoir envie de ré évoquer ce souvenir ). La bas, il faisait peur à la plupart des enfants de son âge, ce qui avait entraîné un rejet, parfois même de la haine, et lui aussi considérait ses onze premières années comme enterrées, comme une dure mise en garde de ce qui l'attendait dans la vie. Katala, elle, avait vue sa mère poignardée par un Moldu après un accident de Magicobus : Après avoir percuté le car, sa femme était restée blessée sur le bas côté pendant une heure. . . Avant qu'un moldu sale et puant vienne lui voler ses affaires, et la tuer par la même occasion. . . Katala ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cet épisode, peut-être l'avait-il trop marqué, mais il était évident qu'elle essayait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, et les trois évoquaient rarement le sujet. Ils devinrent vite bons amis, même si Harry gardait son masque sur lui, simple protection, se dit-il. Il ignorait si jamais un jour il ferait confiance à quelqu'un.  
  
Chose étrange s'il en est, les moldus représentaient un des seuls sujets dans lequel ils étaient catégoriques : tous leurs autres sujets de conversation étant teintés de nuances, de réflexions intelligentes qui semblaient étranges parfois venant de la bouche d'enfants de onze ans. Leurs professeurs eux-mêmes les regardaient bizarrement quand il croisaient le groupe dans les couloirs, au beau milieu d'un débat enflammé.  
  
Très vite, Harry se sentit plus proche de Katala et de Blaise que de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle. Cependant les relations entre les deux groupes étaient cordiales et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, parfois accompagnés par deux filles que Harry n'appréciait guère : Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bullstrode ainsi que par Molly Suffry, une fille étrange qui semblait tout faire pour se rendre invisible. . . et qui passait, tout comme Harry, les trois quarts de son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Dans l'ensemble donc, les relations étaient très bonnes entre les premières années de Serpentard. Malgré cela, on pouvait sentir que tous étaient sur leurs gardes, comme si la vie les avaient prédestinés à accorder difficilement leur confiance.  
  
Harry regrettait d'avoir vu les vacances passer si vite : les cours avaient repris deux jours et cette aisance qu'il avait dans toutes les matières les rendaient de plus en plus ennuyeux. Les deux mois de cours de novembre et de décembre passèrent cependant relativement vite. Harry se découvrit un don au Quidditch ( NDR : je vous passe la description du sport. . . )mais il ne pouvait pas jouer dans l'équipe de Serpentard : les premières années n'y étaient pas autorisés et demander une autorisation exceptionnelle à Rogue semblait à peu près de même difficulté que de voler un ?uf à une dragonne réveillée ( ;) ). Harry projeta cependant de s'acheter un balais en seconde année et d'essayer de faire partie de l'équipe.  
  
Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Harry avait fait la véritable expérience de ce que signifiait « rivalité » entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor : Deux rouquins qui semblaient être les frères du première année rouquin de Gryffondor avaient largué une quantité impressionnante de Bombabouses à l'entrée de la Salle commune des Serpentard, et l'odeur qui s'y répandait à l'entrée donnait sans doute des envies de suicide, le soir, à toute une maison de Poudlard. Harry se promit de venger, bientôt, sa maison.  
  
Mais celui-ci avait d'autres soucis : il devait planifier son expédition dans la salle secrète : L'utilisation du sortilège « Etheras », qui rendait le sorcier immatériel semblait de mise, et il décida également d'amener Salazar avec lui, pour faire le guet : il s'était en effet aperçu que leur relation allait maintenant plus loin que le fourchelangue : Ces deux là se comprenaient sans même parler.  
  
Le jour J arriva enfin. Après un repas plutôt léger, Harry retourna à la salle des Serpentard poser son sac, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Quand vers 10 heures Mme Pince annonça que la bibliothèque fermait, Harry alla discrètement se cacher derrière un rayon. Pendant un quart d'heure, il attendit patiemment que tout bruit ait disparu, puis pris discrètement le chemin de la Salle. . .  
  
Harry se faufilait entre les étagères, quand il entendit un bruit de pages qui se tournaient. Aussitôt, il s'arrêta de bouger, et regarda à travers l'étagère. . . Pour voir Hermione Granger feuilleter les pages d'un gros livre que Harry avait déjà vu quelque part : c'était dans ce tome qu'il avait découvert le sortilège de Onilioris, celui-là même qui lui avait permis de terrasser le troll d'Halloween. Il sourit intérieurement et demanda à Salazar de garder un ?il sur cette Granger au cas ou elle s' approcherait trop de la Salle.  
  
Harry lança finalement son sortilège. Aussitôt, il sentit son corps disparaître, perdre de la structure. . . Il posa sa main contre le mur. . . Et manqua s'étaler par terre ( si tant est qu'il atteigne un sol quelconque. . . ) : le sortilège avait parfaitement fonctionné. Harry se positionna le plus près possible de la porte, et entra dans le mur à côté ( il avait décidé de ne pas passer par la porte, juste au cas ou . . . ) , Qu'il traversa comme du beurre mou. Le serpentard avait l'impression de se déplacer dans une cascade d'eau glacée, et il ne fut pas mécontent, quand quelques secondes plus tard, il atteignit l'autre côté. . .  
  
Aussitôt, il regarda autours de lui : il se trouvait dans une petite pièce circulaire. Elle comportait une unique étagère vide. Harry sentit la déception l'envahir, quand ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol, et l'unique porte par laquelle il aurait dû entrer : par terre se trouvaient une dizaine de tomes, aux bords en mauvais état, qui respiraient la vieillesse et le papier en décomposition. Harry déduit du fait que les tomes étaient à terre que la salle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps : le fait qu'ils soient au sol provenait sûrement du sortilège qu'il avait lancé lors de son premier jour à la bibliothèque pour attirer à lui les livres de magie noire. Il prononça « finite Incantatem » et se retrouva instantanément doté de son corps : il s'apprêtait à saisir le premier ouvrage quand il se rappela des propos d'un des ouvrages qu'il avait lu : « ne jamais saisir un objet magique sans en connaître la provenance ou sans s'être assuré de la normalité de l'ouvrage » . Il se réprima intérieurement puis saisit sa baguette magique et prononça « Wingardium Leviosa ». Le livre alla se poser doucement sur la table.  
  
Il s'ouvrit à la première page. . .  
  
Sur cette page, il était inscrit :  
  
La plus Sombre des connaissances  
  
Prouve moi ta Force, je te donnerais la mienne,  
  
Ici est la puissance. N'y perds pas ton Âme.  
  
Salazar Serpentard  
  
Harry disparut de la salle. . . Et réapparut . . .  
  
Chapitre suivant : l'épreuve ( ne vous inquiétez pas cette salle recèle encore pas mal de mystères et elle est nécessaire pour la suite de l'intrigue de philosopher's stone ) haha que va t'il se passer ?? lol j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre ce soir ; j'espère qu'il vous plait en plus celui là et le prochain sont vraiment capitaux dans mon histoire, et c'est dans le prochain qu'on apprend ce que contient vraiment la salle. Enfin je vous en dit pas plus svp reviews !! ;) ;) ca me motive vachement ! 


	11. l'épreuve

Disclamer : tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire  
  
Réponses aux reviewers  
  
Bon ben encore merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements ( j'en ai bien eu besoin cette fois ci paske cet %ù$¨µ de pc à ma mère (je suis en vacances donc je suis obligé d'écrire sur un pc qui rame avec un 56 k pour upload !! ) a fait planter mes 7 pages de texte !! donc un moment j'en ai eu vraiment marre mais maintenant je vais vous en taper des encore mieux !!  
  
La salle secrète  
  
Harry sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais le décor entier était en mouvement, et il était impossible de garder la vue devant un tel panel de couleurs qui changeaient à toutes vitesse. C'est donc les yeux fermés qu'il se sentit ralentir. . . Et atterrir sur un sol de pierre froide. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce rectangulaire, aux dimensions raisonnables avec pour seules décorations dix dalles peintes de couleur différentes, une plaque de marbre contre le mur, et une pierre marquée de runes située de l'autre côté des dalles. Le Serpentard s'approcha de la plaque de marbre et y vu un texte :  
  
A toi qui recherche la puissance ;  
  
Auras tu la force pour l'accepter ?  
  
Ces dix dalles seront pour toi un chemin de croix ;  
  
Chacune t'apportera la douleur, la terreur, la perdition peut-être ;  
  
Teste ton âme, si tu en es dignes,  
  
Je te donnerais mon savoir.  
  
Si tu as peur, si tu es faible,  
  
Contourne l'épreuve et touche la pierre,  
  
Tu retourneras sans encombres d'où tu viens  
  
Mais sache que quoi que tu fasse, tu ne sortiras pas indemne de cette pièce.  
  
Voilà quelle était l'épreuve ! se dit Harry. Le créateur de cette salle devait vraiment être un génie, pensa t-il : quel meilleur moyen pour tester la force d'un individu que d'imposer des épreuves à son esprit ? Ainsi, n'importe quel sorcier, même le moins savant, pouvait tester sa puissance sans aucun inconvénient par rapport à l'être le plus instruit du monde. . . Et Harry n'en était pas fâché car il ne s'estimait vraiment pas capable d'affronter un monstre envoyé par Salazar Serpentard. . .  
  
Un instant cependant, son esprit caressa l'idée de fuir, de toucher la pierre runique et de laisser tomber toute cette épreuve, mais Harry n'avait jamais abandonné dans ce qu'il avait entrepris, et ce n'était pas cette nouvelle épreuve qui allait l'empêcher de continuer : il avait toujours recherché le pouvoir, ou la connaissance, et même s'il se savait suffisamment puissant pour infliger de la douleur à n'importe quel membre de sa famille, il estimait que la soif de connaissance n'était pas un sentiment maléfique, et il était malgré tout prudent dans ses recherches, surtout depuis le discours de Rogue. . . Jamais il n'abandonnerais, se dit- il.  
  
Il s'approcha donc d'un pas mal assuré de la première dalle, teintée de gris pâle, et prudemment, posa un pied, puis l'autre sur celle-ci.  
  
Il eut aussitôt l'impression qu'on lui mettait une charge sur ses épaules, un peu comme les cartons que Harry avait du porter quand il avait fallu déménager la chambre de Dudley. . . Sauf que cette fois, le poids ne pesait pas sur ses épaules, comme il l'avait cru à l'origine, mais bien sur son esprit. Cependant, la charge était parfaitement soutenable, et il s'avança alors sur la deuxième dalle, teintée d'un gris plus foncé.  
  
Cette fois, il ressentit nettement l'augmentation de masse sur son esprit : les contraintes qu'il ressentait avaient au moins doublé de volume ! Mais il pouvait encore parfaitement soutenir le poids et quand il baissa les yeux au sol pour poser ses pieds sur la troisième marche, Harry s'aperçut qu'à même le sol, une quinzaine de noms étaient inscrits, mais il ne prit pas le temps de les commenter et s'avança d'un pas décidé sur la troisième dalle.  
  
Il eut alors le sentiment que la charge avait augmenté au centuple. Le Serpentard se sentit mettre un genoux à terre, mais sa pugnacité prit le dessus : il n'abandonnerait pas si aisément. C'est cette fois d'un geste mal assuré qu'il posa un pied, puis l'autre, sur la quatrième marche, après avoir préalablement jeté un regard au sol, ou il vit inscrit clairement, parmi les nombreux autres noms :  
  
Vincent Quirell  
  
Un bref instant, Harry se demanda que venait faire le nom de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans un tel endroit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions : l'arrivée sur la quatrième marche lui posait suffisamment de soucis. En effet, la charge avait à nouveau augmenté, et c'est en concentrant chaque particule de son esprit sur la seule idée d'avancer qu'il réussi, en titubant, à atteindre la cinquième marche, jetant à peine un regard au sol ou il ne distingua qu'un seul des nombreux noms :  
  
Lucius Malefoy  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, Harry sentit tous les poids sur son esprit s'envoler. Un instant, l'idée que cette dalle était en fait un point de repos lui traversa l'esprit. A tort.  
  
Il baissa les yeux au sol, et lu alors : En plus de la souffrance, goûte maintenant à la terreur.  
  
Instantanément, la charge revint poser sur les épaules de Harry. . . Mais plus que toute autre chose, ce furent ses sentiments, l'essence même de son esprit qui manquèrent le faire s'écrouler à cet instant : Le Serpentard sentait son esprit qui s'évadait peu à peu. . . qui revenait dans le passé, dans son corps d'enfant de huit ans. Harry sentait les cicatrices qui lui striaient le dos, le coup du martinet qui s'abattait sur sa peau, enlevant avec son départ un autre morceau de chair. . . Un autre morceau d'innocence, cette chose qu'il avait perdu si jeune. . . Il sentait aussi sa langue passer à travers sa lèvre fendue, le goût de son sang dans la bouche. . . Il sentait peser sur lui le regard teinté de démence du fou qui le martyrisait. Au comble du désespoir, le garçon se dit qu'il allait abandonner. . .  
  
Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, une partie de son esprit refusait d'abandonner. Il voulait prouver sa valeur, malgré la douleur, malgré la peur. Et cette sensation de haine, de dégoût, cette sensation même de souffrance lui donna une force nouvelle pour continuer.  
  
D'un geste brusque, Harry avança sur la sixième dalle, jetant un bref regard au sol, ou il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul nom :  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
A nouveau, Il se demanda à quoi correspondait le nom de son professeur de potions sur le sol de cette pièce, mais il ne prit pas la peine de concentrer son esprit sur cette énigme. Dès que Harry eût posé le nom sur la pierre, qui était, elle d'une couleur gris foncé, il sentit réapparaître la douleur sur ses épaules. . . Et à nouveau son esprit s'évada : il sentit sa douleur s'effacer, il sentit le contact de draps propres et soyeux sur sa peau douce. . . Sa peau de bébé. . . Il se dit qu'il était vraiment bien dans ce lieu, au calme à l'abri. . . Quand il entendit des cris venant des pièces extérieures :  
  
« Lili ! pars avec Harry ! je vais le ralentir ! fuis, c'est ta seule chance, la seule chance de Harry ! -Non James, je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! -Pars, ma chérie, fais le pour Harry ! il entendit une détonation provenant de l'extérieur, Une voix glaciale, une lueur verte, puis la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait. . .  
  
Harry était sur le point de céder, de tout abandonner sous le poids de la tristesse, mais, nouveau, il ressentit une voix dans sa tête. . . Une voix qui refusait de succomber aux souvenirs, au passé, aux douleurs qu'il avait subi : s'attarder sur des pertes passées, c'était renoncer, abandonner l'envie d'aller de l'avant, ce qu'il avait toujours fait jusque là. Ses principes mêmes criaient contre l'idée d'abandonner. Et peu à peu, Harry concentra chaque infime parcelle de son esprit sur la seule et unique idée d'avancer, d'avancer. . .  
  
Il ne prit même pas la peine d'être surpris par la découverte qu'il n'y avait plus de noms sur le sol. Son arrivée sur la septième dalle, vit, encore une fois, la disparition de toute souffrance. . . Cette fois, il sentait son esprit embrumé, qui s'évadait comme s'il se refusait à toute forme de concentration. . . Harry eut cette sensation un très court laps de temps : si c'était comme cela que Serpentard comptait le vaincre, il se trompait lourdement ! Harry avait toujours vécu dans le doute, et il comprenait bien que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement n'était qu'une forme de confusion mentale, comme il en avait déjà ressentit lorsqu'il se posait trop de questions. Aussi, il savait comment lutter pour s'opposer à cette envahissante brume dans son esprit. . .Un pied, puis l'autre, se posèrent sur la huitième dalle.  
  
Harry comprit alors ce que signifiait le mot souffrance. Jamais il n'avait cru possible de ressentir pareille chose : la moindre particule de son corps souffrait le martyr. . . La douleur se répandait dans chaque os de son squelette, dans chacun de ses nerfs, chaque cellule était prises à partie pour déclencher toute la souffrance qu'elle pouvait donner. Le jeune Serpentard fut pris de contusions. Il sentit ses muscles céder peu à peu le pas, se vit poser un genoux au sol. . . Seulement un genoux. L'infime parcelle de son esprit encore en état de fonctionner venait de lui remettre en mémoire une citation d'un des livres qu'il avait lu : « Ne te soumets pas à la douleur. Seuls les êtres humains sont capables de surpasser la souffrance pour avancer. Seuls les humains peuvent vaincre la douleur car ils sont les seuls à ne pas se soumettre aux sentiments corporels, à privilégier leur esprit intact sur leur corps, dépasse ta souffrance » C'est cette phrase, cette seule et unique prise de conscience de la nécessité d'avancer qui lui fit relever la tête. A nouveau, il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, pour enfin atteindre la neuvième dalle.  
  
La douleur revint. Mais elle n'était pas seule : avec elle venaient les cauchemars, la terreur, l'oubli, la confusion. . . Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusque là remontaient à la surface, et tout lui était imposé en même temps. Mais Harry avait vaincu toutes ces épreuves. A nouveau, il comprit que seul son esprit l'empêchait de progresser. Alors il concentra à nouveau chaque parcelle de son corps sur la dixième marche, oubliant la douleur, la perdition et l'inaltérable envie de tout laisser tomber qui l'envahissaient. Un pas, un autre. . . Harry atteignit la dernière marche, en ayant tout juste le temps d'apercevoir, sur le sol de la neuvième dalle, un nom inscrit :  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car il fut submergé. . . Non pas de douleur, de cauchemars ou de confusion. . . Mais bien d'un intense plaisir ! Un plaisir, une jouissance comme il n'en avait jamais connu, un plaisir régénérateur qui était d'autant plus amplifié qu'il venait de souffrir durant ce qui lui avait paru être des heures. Chaque portion de son corps réclamait la prolongation perpétuelle de ce plaisir, et Harry se sentait abandonner. . . Quand à nouveau, une phrase lui revint à la mémoire :  
  
« Ne te laisse pas vaincre pas le plaisir, car il prendrait le pas sur ta raison, et détruirais ton être. Un plaisir ultime et perpétuel rendrait tout ce que tu connais fade, détruirais tous tes désirs, te rendrait dépendant et peu à peu tu perdrais tes souvenirs, tes rêves, tout ce que tu as connu. Tu deviendrais une âme damnée par ton désir, et ta vie s'arrêterais dans une dernière extase. . . »  
  
Tout son corps lui criait le contraire, mais Harry décida d'avancer. En rampant, cette fois, submergé par l'envie de rester sur cette dalle pour l'éternité, Harry avança, et finalement, réussit à atteindre le sol .  
  
Après la dixième dalle, deux noms étaient écrits :  
  
Salazar Serpentard  
  
Suivi de  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Il avait compris la signification des noms. Il avait réussi l'épreuve. Les contours de la salle secrète se dessinèrent peu à peu devant ses yeux Il s'évanouit  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Voilà ! j'espere que ce chapitre ( un peu bizarre, je suis d'accord ) vous a plu ; c'est dans ce chapitre qu'il s'aperçoit que Quirell est peut-être plus que ce qu'il paraît. . . J'essaierais de mettre le prochain le plus rapidement possible ( il sera surement plus classique lol ) 


	12. pensées

Réponses aux reviews

Bon ben comme d'hab un grand merci pour ceux et celles qui ont laissé un petit message :)

Je savais pas à l'origine si la façon dont j'ai imaginé l'épreuve allait vous plaire mais apparemment si donc tant mieux…

A mimi, csame et nono : encore merci pour les encouragements ( en plus vous me reviewez souvent ce qui fait très plaisir ! )

A Alex Potter  et Mara Jade : voui ! mais en fait les dalles testent la puissante brute d'un individu, ce qui signifie qu'en théorie, Harry deviendra plus puissant que Voldemort. . . Mais celui ci a quand même 60 ans d'expérience, donc ça prendra du temps même si il apprendra plus vite grâce au savoir de Serpentard ( à l'aide de déductions tu peux te faire une idée de la force qu'il aura à la fin de cette année, et à la fin de l'année suivante, vu que l'ossature de l'intrigue est la même que celle de JKR )

A Miss Jedusor : encore merci à la première ( ex æquo )  ) personne qui ma reviewé )

A Nakhemda : la même chose ! 

Encore un chapitre clé ( bon tous les chapitres qui viennent sont importants en fait, maintenant que les bases ont été posées )

Pensées

Harry se réveilla en sursaut : il était toujours dans la salle secrète. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé : l'arrivée dans la salle de l'épreuve, le test de Serpentard, sa douleur, puis son succès finalement. . . 

            A nouveau, il mit un certain temps à mesurer l'étendue de sa découverte. . . Son nom s'était inscrit dans la salle, juste en dessous du nom de Serpentard. . . Il était l'une des deux seules personnes à avoir réussi l'épreuve ! même le grand, le terrible Voldemort avait échoué, terrassé par la douleur et la confusion ! 

            Après ce temps d'adaption, l'élève se leva et son attention fut aussitôt concentrée par le livre posé sur la table. A sa grande stupeur, il s'aperçut que neuf des dix tomes avaient disparu. Seul celui qu'il avait ouvert en premier était toujours ouvert sur le petit bureau qui avait du servir d'instrument de travail à tous les étudiants s'étant aventurés dans cette pièce. . .  Et les professeurs ? cette question remit en tête à Harry le mystère des deux noms qu'il avait vu dans la salle : Quirell et Rogue . . .Tous deux faisaient parties de la centaine d'étudiants, qui depuis la création de Poudlard s'étaient aventurés dans cette pièce. . . On pouvait donc en déduire qu'ils avaient des connaissances en matière de magie Noire. Harry avait depuis longtemps déjà déduit que Rogue était maître en ce domaine, mais Quirell.. . Rien ne laissait présager que l'innocent professeur Quirell avait quelque chose à voir avec la magie noire ! Il semblait si faible, si insignifiant avec son regard inexpressif et son bégaiement incessant. . . Ce qui accentuait d'avantage le doute de Harry à son sujet : Quel intérêt Quirell avait-il à porter un tel masque ? Quelle trace de son passé le rendait si mystérieux ? Harry était intimement persuadé que cet homme recelait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. . .  Et Le Serpentard avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait à Poudlard. . . De nombreux détails le montraient : comment un troll pouvait t-il s'introduire dans l'école de cette manière sans une aide extérieure ? Que pouvait donc bien cacher le troisième étage, zone de l'école dont Dumbledore avait formellement interdit l'accès à tous les élèves ? 

            Que de questions sans réponses, se dit-il.  Harry se promit d'essayer d'éclaircir ces nombreux mystères . Il regarda sa montre : il était quatre heures du matin. Inutile d'aller dormir, à cette heure là de plus, il serait en vacances le soir même. Le Serpentard se félicita intérieurement du choix de cette date, puis s'approcha du Livre.

            Harry s'apprêtait à tourner la page lorsque, d'elle même, la première page du livre fit place à la suivante, sur laquelle était écrit, 

« A Toi mon Egal, voici la seule édition complète de mon Savoir

Ici tu trouveras toutes mes recherches en Sorcellerie, de la plus élémentaire, à la plus Sombre, la plus profonde.

Tu n'apprendras pas cela en un jour, une décennie suffirait à peine. Tu as fait preuve de sagesse en luttant contre les périls de mon épreuve, fais en à nouveau montre en lisant cet Ouvrage.

Chapitre premier

Les auras »

Harry passa le restant de la  nuit à dévorer les cinquante pages de ce premier chapitre. Il apprit que chaque sorcier dégageait une Aura dont la couleur correspondait à sa magie, et la taille à la puissance. Il découvrit également une formule de magie noire lui permettant de détecter l'Aura d'un sorcier. L'élève de Serpentard consacra les dernières heures de la nuit à apprendre ce sort. Vers six heures, Harry pointa sa baguette vers son cœur et prononça : 

« Aureveras » 

Il concentra son regard sur sa main : Elle était maintenant entourée d'une lueur grise, presque noire, d'une telle densité qu'on distinguait a peine les doigts à travers. 

Il savait qu'il était puissant, très puissant, il avait donc une idée approximative de la densité maximale générée par le sort . La couleur montrait le type de sa magie : Harry était presque un mage noir.

            Convaincu de l'utilité de son sortilège, Harry retourna discrètement dans son dortoir, ou il attendit patiemment que ses congénères se réveillent, Se rappelant que, dans quelques heures, il aurait cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. . . 

            Vers huit heures moins le quart, Harry, Katala et Blaise rejoignirent Draco et les autres première années dans la salle commune. Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quirell fut très en retard ce jour-ci. Il arriva vers huit heures vingt, le turban qu'il portait en permanence légèrement mis de côté, ce qui permit à Harry de remarquer comme une excroissance dans le crâne de son professeur. . . Comme d'habitude, le cours ressemblait plus à une grande farce, mais là n'était pas l'intérêt de ce cours pour Harry. Profitant d'un passage ou Quirell écrivait au tableau et où ses camarades recopiaient sur leurs parchemins, Harry pointa sa baguette dans le dos du professeur. . . 

            Il faillit pousser un cri d'exclamation : Son aura était variée ! Alors que l'ensemble de son corps irradiait d'une lueur grisâtre, une partie de sa tête était noire ébène, d'une densité impressionnante, presque égale à celle qui luisait de ses membres lorsqu'il se lançait le sort. 

Quirell avait vraiment quelque chose de louche, se dit-il ! La vision de son professeur recouvert d'une sorte de brume, grise par endroits, d'un noir profond en d'autres avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Soudain,  Harry manqua s'évanouir : il avait ressenti une douleur, quelque chose de fulgurant à sa cicatrice au front ! 

« Tout va bien Harry ? s'enquit Katala

-Oui, ce n'est rien, répliqua le jeune sorcier. Juste. . . Une brève douleur. . . Mais c'est passé. Dis moi, tu n'as jamais voulu découvrir ce que cache le troisième étage ? dit-il, après une petite hésitation à confier ses doutes à son ami

-Heu. . . Non, je ne me suis jamais posé la question . . . 

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange, toi, qu'un étage complet du château soit bloqué, comme cela, alors qu'il était ouvert les autres années ? 

-Pourquoi t'intéresse-tu comme cela à cet étage, Harry ? tu ne l'avais jamais mentionné avant !

-Je l'ignore, Katala. . . Mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire dans l'école, et que tout est lié à ce lieu. . . 

-Harry, tu ne devrais pas te poser tant de questions, ça va t'attirer des ennuis si tu vas là bas, a toi et à la maison de Serpentard ! 

-je sais, mais. . .

si Katala ne semblait pas manifester beaucoup d'intérêt pour ce mystère, Harry ne manqua pas de Remarquer le regard chargé de sous entendus que Molly lui jetait.

-Mr Potter, Miss Stevenson ! Voudrez vous s'il vous plait cesser de bavarder durant mon cours ? 

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il regardait le professeur, bouche bée : c'était bien la première fois qu'il alignait autant de mots sans en écorcher aucun ! 

Apparemment, Quirell s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Il regardait Harry d'un air effaré, et le Serpentard fit tout ce qu'il put pour reprendre une attitude normale. Il ne FALLAIT pas que Quirell se doute de quelque chose. Le professeur détourna le regard, et repris d'une voix cette fois écorchée

-V… veuillez si… s-il vous plait, r. . . r . . respect. . . respecter mon c. . . c. . . ours !

En sortant du cours, Harry s'était promis de découvrir le mystère du troisième étage, de plus, avait-il décidé, il parlerait à Molly.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Vers neuf heures du soir, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il regarda une fois autour de lui, s'apprêta à lancer son sort pour reprendre une forme éthérée, quand une voix l'interrompit :

« Harry ! »

C'était Hermione.

Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plus ! 

AHHHH c grave j'ai trop plein d'idées mais j'ai pas le temps de tout mettre d'un coup lol ! 

Vous inquietez pas ca viendra !

En attendant bonnes lectures. . . et n'oubliez pas : 

REVIEWS !! )

---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	13. mystères

Disclamer ( vous avez remarqué que je l'oublie une fois sur 2 lol donc celui la tient pour tous les chapitres : tout est à JKR, rien à moi sauf l'histoire ! na ! )

Réponses aux reviews : 

Je carbure hein ? deux chapitres dans la même journée ! 

Ben comme d'hab je remercie miss jedusor et Nakhemda pour leur assiduité à me reviewer

A tous les autres encore un grand merci je suis content que mon histoire vous plaise

Mystères

Harry se retourna. Promptement, il cacha sa baguette magique derrière son dos et attendit que Granger prenne la parole.

« Harry, je voulais d'abord te remercier de m'avoir sauvée du troll. Ca peut te paraître stupide de ma part de venir, deux moi après te voir mais je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble après l'incident. J'ai. . . découvert quel sortilège tu avait utilisé contre le troll, mais je n'en ais parlé à personne. En plus de combattre le troll, tu as pris le risque qu'on te remarque, et d'aucuns n'auraient peut-être pas aimé apprendre que tu connaissais la magie noire. . . 

-Il est normal que j'aille aider un élève en danger, mais j'apprécie quand même tes remerciements. Dit Harry. Maintenant, si tu veux bien. . . 

-Non ! Attends ! Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Je. . . Disons que je me suis aperçu que tu aimais bien te déplacer, la nuit dans l'école. Et j'en ais déduit, peut-être à tort, que toi aussi tu as l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose d'étrange à Poudlard. L'autre jour, nous nous sommes, Ron  - tu sais, le grand garçon roux qui est dans ma classe – et moi, involontairement aventurés au troisième étage. . . Celui dont l'accès est normalement interdit. Mais nous avons été surpris par Miss Teigne qui passait par là. Avec Ron, nous nous sommes cachés dans une pièce en attendant que Rusard et sa chatte quittent cet étage. . . Mais le problème, c'est que nous n'étions pas seul dans cette pièce . . .Nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec un gigantesque chien à trois têtes ! Avant de fuir, j'ai remarqué que ce chien été assis sur une sorte de trappe. . .

-Une trappe ? dit Harry, qui buvait les paroles de la gryffondor

-Oui. Je me suis tout de suite rendu compte que Dumbledore ne voulait pas nous protéger du chien en nous interdisant l'accès à cet étage. . . Mais de ce qu'il y a sous la trappe ! je suis persuadée que ce chien garde quelque chose. 

Harry hésita un instant. Devait-il rendre la pareille à Hermione ? Cette histoire de chien qui gardait la trappe du troisième étage l'avait sans nul doute beaucoup aidé : ses soupçons concernant ce lieu n'en étaient que confirmé, mais il ne souhaitait pas vraiment frayer avec une fille de Moldus, qui jouait au détective et qui n'était même pas capable de se défendre toute seule. . .  Cependant Harry se dit qu'il aurait été injuste de sa part de ne pas l'aider dans ses recherches après ces révélations très importantes. Aussi, il dit :

-Moi aussi je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose à l'école. Méfie toi du professeur Quirell et dis moi s'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange en sa présence

Hermione parut surprise : 

-Quirell ? j'aurais parié que Rogue. . .

-Rogue n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire. C'est le directeur de ma Maison, je le connais mieux que vous. Préviens moi s'il se passe quelque chose de louche

Le Serpentard hésita un instant, remercia la jeune élève, puis fit mine de partir dans le sens opposé de la Salle.  Hermione repartit à ses lectures. 

Harry décida de reporter sa visite de la salle secrète au lendemain. 

La nuit de Harry fut mouvementée, peut-être à cause des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait. Que pouvait donc bien cacher cette trappe ? Quelle chose était suffisamment importante pour nécessiter un cerbère pour la garder, qui plus est dans une école ? L'élève de Serpentard passa la nuit à se remettre en mémoire tous les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il ne soupçonnait pas Rogue. Celui-ci ne faisait apparemment pas beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher ses connaissances en matière de magie noire, ce qui constituait pour Harry une preuve d'innocence suffisante. De cette soirée, il avait également  déduit  que Rogue s'était servi du sort Aureveras pour découvrir l'implication de Harry dans l'affaire du Troll. Il s'apprêtait à plonger dans les bras de Morphée quand, comme un éclair, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. . . Ce jour, à Gringotts, au chemin de traverse avec Hagrid, ils avaient visité un autre coffre en plus du sien ! lorsqu'il avait questionné Hagrid à ce sujet, celui-ci avait répondu que c'était une affaire très secrète concernant Poudlard. . . Et le lendemain même, Draco lui avait montré un journal qui parlait d'une tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts. . . Exactement dans le même coffre ! Cela faisait décidément trop de coïncidences !

Sans nul doute, Hagrid était au courant de cette histoire. Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de le revoir depuis le début de l'année, aussi quand il décida d'aller le voir le lendemain, il espérait que celui-ci allait l'accueillir convenablement. . . D'autant plus que celui-ci n'avait pas semblé particulièrement réjoui par l'envoi de Harry à Serpentard. . . 

Le jeune Serpentard se leva, début des vacances oblige, vers dix heures. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla rapidement, puis descendit rapidement dans la salle commune. Après un rapide déjeuner, Harry se rendit chez Hagrid. Il le trouva dans le potager à côté de sa cabane.

« bonjour, dit Harry

Hagrid se retourna, jeta un regard un peu suspicieux à Harry, puis répondit simplement : 

-Bonjour.

L'entretien ne commençait pas vraiment comme prévu, se dit le Serpentard. Malgré tout, il continua :

-Je me demandais. . . 

Le regard que lui jeta le garde chasse à cet instant l'incita à changer de sujet :

-. . . Ce que vous faisiez pousser

-Ho ça !  répondit Hagrid, l'air enjoué tout à coup, Eh bien ce sont de pommes de terre, mais tu ne vois que leur plante. On les considère trop souvent comme un simple ingrédient culinaire, mais le professeur Chourave en a besoin pour les sixième années. Bien sur. . . Ce ne sont pas des pommes de terre comme les autres, mais je ne sais pas encore trop comment elles vont se développer. Chourave m'a dit qu'elle me laisserait la surprise. Elle a bien fait, j 'imagine, dit il avec un sourire radieux.

Un instant Harry fut prit de l'envie momentanée de laisser tomber sa tentative d'extorsion de renseignements : voir ces trois mètres d'innocence le rendait un peu coupable, mais il demanda cependant : 

-Hagrid, je voulais savoir. . . Je me demandais ce que nous sommes allés chercher à Gringotts ,avant la rentrée. . .

Cette fois, Hagrid ne souriait plus du tout :

-Je t'ai déjà dit, Harry, que cela ne te regardais pas. Si tu es venu ici dans l'espoir de me soutirer des informations, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. 

L'affaire était réglée, Hagrid ne voulait rien entendre dire au sujet de cette affaire. Harry changea brusquement d'angle d'attaque : 

-Je me demandais aussi, Hagrid, que mangent les chiens à trois tête ? 

Aussitôt, le regard du garde-chasse se crispa. Il jeta un regard qui se voulait pénétrant au Serpentard et reprit, à voix basse :

-Comment sais tu cela ? . . . Euh, je veux dire, pourquoi me parles tu de chiens à trois têtes, alors que, bien sur, une telle bête n'a rien à faire à Poudlard, ni ailleurs en fait. . . D'ailleurs comment je saurais ce que mangent les cerbères ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Enfin si, mais. . .

C'était pathétique. Au moins Harry sortait de cette entrevue avec la certitude que Hermione lui avait dit la vérité. Apparemment, Hagrid en savait beaucoup sur cette histoire, mais s'il était idiot, Harry savait qu'il ne dirait rien au sujet du coffre, d'autant plus qu'il se méfiait manifestement du jeune élève. Que de préjugés pour une maison, se dit Harry. ****

Harry venait de rentrer du parc et se dirigeait vers la salle commune, perdu dans ses pensées quand pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il entendit une voix féminine l'appeler : mais cette fois,  Molly. se tenait devant lui, l'air crispée :

-Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de te parler, Harry, mais voilà, je voulais te dire que moi aussi, je pense que quelque chose d'étrange est en train de se passer. Si tu as besoin d'aide dans tes recherches, je peux t'aider. . . Et je connais la bibliothèque presque aussi bien que toi, ajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Non, à moins que tu saches ce que cachait le coffre qui a été cambriolé il y a trois mois, répondit brusquement Harry.

Molly sembla surprise 

-Tu connais ce coffre ? demanda t-elle

Stupéfait de la réponse de Molly, et prit d'un regain d'espoir, le serpentard répondit :

-Lorsque je suis allé chercher mes affaires avec Hagrid, avant la rentrée, nous sommes allés à Gringotts. Après être passé voir mon coffre, nous nous sommes arrêtés au coffre en question. Hagrid a dit que c'était une mission très importante concernant Poudlard, et il a ramassé un petit sac qui m'a semblé quelconque, sur le coup. . . Je suis allé voir Hagrid ce matin mais il a été un peu brusque avec moi et n'a pas voulu me répondre. 

-Harry, mon père travaille en étroire collaboration avec les gobelins de Gringotts. Il parle souvent de son travail à table. Pendant les vacances, il a parlé de cette histoire de cambriolage, il a donné le nom de la victime, enfin plutôt de la personne à qui appartenait ce coffre vide : c'était, si je me souviens bien, Nicolas Flomel, non ! Nicolas Flammel ! 

Harry n'en revenait pas ! il aurait pu rechercher à percer ce mystère des mois durant, mais la chance avait voulu qu'une de ses amies connaisse la réponse à ce mystère ! Il manqua pousser un cri de victoire : il suffisait de découvrir qui était ce Flamme,l quel objet pouvait-il posséder pour qu'il ait une valeur suffisante pour attirer un homme à cambrioler Gringotts, et l'énigme serait presque entièrement résolue. . .

            Restait le mystère de l'Aura de Quirell. Harry était persuadé que cet homme n'était pas fiable, cependant, Dumbledore le gardait comme professeur, et il doutait que quelqu'un puisse abuser la confiance de cet homme, surtout si ce quelqu'un n'avait atteint que la troisième dalle de l'épreuve. . .

            Les premiers jours de vacances passèrent rapidement. Harry partageait son temps entre la salle secrète de la bibliothèque, ou chaque jour il en apprenait plus, et le parc, ou il se défoulait avec Katala, Molly et Blaise qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances. 

            Le reveillon de Noël fut l'occasion pour les élèves restant à Poudlard de découvrir le génie des elfes de Maison : La repas fut exquis, et la bûche servie pour le dessert était tellement grande que même toutes les maisons réunies ne réussirent pas à la dévorer entièrement. . . L'aide des professeurs fut nécessaire.

            Harry se réveilla brusquement le matin : Blaise le secouait dans tous les sens en criant 

« Harry ! tu as reçu des cadeaux ! on t'attendais pour les ouvrir ensemble ! »

Surpris, le jeune élève s'habilla rapidement et se rendit à la salle commune, ou il découvrit, a sa grande stupeur, cinq cadeaux à son nom !

Les trois premiers contenaient des livres, et il remercia longuement ses amis présents dans la salle pour les ouvrages qu'ils lui avaient achetés, bien qu'en vérité, Harry connaissait déjà la plupart des sortilèges qu'ils présentaient.

Le quatrième contenait une proposition du père de Draco à venir passer une partie des vacances d'été au manoir de son ami : Harry n'en revenait pas ! il allait peut-être quitter les Dursley pour une grande partie des vacances ! Il se promit de remercier son camarade lors de son retour, puis ouvrit le dernier colis :

Cette fois, Harry resta bouche bée : le dernier cadeau contenait une sorte de cape, de couleur noir – rouge, faite d'un tissu qui semblait fait d'eau liquide : Il se rappela aussitôt un des textes qu'il avait lu, et mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que quelqu'un lui avait bel et bien envoyé une cape d'invisibilité !

Un petit mot accompagnait la cape : c'était d'une écriture fine et gracieuse que les lettres suivantes étaient écrites : 

_« J'ai longuement hésité avant de te donner cet objet, mais il appartenait à ton père aussi considère le comme un héritage. Sois prudent dans tes recherches et n'oublie jamais qu'il y a des limites à toute chose._

_Fais en bon usage »_

Qui avait pu lui envoyer cet objet ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. . . Toutefois, il se dit qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée. . .

Voilà ! on avance encore un plus dans l'intrigue, mais Harry est encore loin savoir la vérité. En tout cas j'écris tant que je peux pour vous faire la suite rapidement, et j'espère que ça vous plait !

Je sais que vous allez dire que je rabache mais bon. . . reviews ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) 

Prochain chapitre : la forêt interdite et les impardonnables, ainsi que les réactions de certaines personnes devant la nature de Harry ( enfin, je vous laisse imaginer ) )


	14. La forêt interdite

RHAAAAAA !! j'en ais tro marre ! quand c pas l'ordinateur c word qui merde ! il ma supprimé tout mon texte !!  
  
Bon malgré ça je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé : Nakhemda : bennn merci pour cette review originale et très très sympa ;) Miss Jedusor : encore merci ! En fait Harry va faire un peu comme Tom Jedusor par moment : il cache sa puissance sous des aspects sympa ATTENTION ca veut pas dire qu'il sera comme lui !!!!!! SURTOUT PAS !!! ( enfin PEUT ETRE pas ;) ) donc il fera une démo de puissance bientôt qui entrainera des réactions, en tout cas sache que Dumbledore ne les verra pas ! c'est en partie entre R . . . . et Harry ( en partie ;) ) Nono : Bhaaa merci ! je suis vraiment content que ma fic te plaise : ) Mimi : idem ;) Mara Jade : Ben un peut pareil que miss Jedusor : ) En tout cas c vrai que d fois c cho de mettre les deux intrigues ensemble paske le personnage principal est complètement modifié dans son comportement et c ca le plus dur Csame : bhennn merci encore : )) Eleva : Ben ca ca fait plaisir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas moi je suis impatient de faire le tome 2 ( peut être mon préféré : eh oui : beaucoup de serpentard dans tout ça ; ) )  
  
La forêt interdite :  
  
Les derniers jours avant la rentrée passèrent vite aux yeux de Harry. Il passait toutes ses soirées dans la salle secrète à emmagasiner des connaissances toujours plus poussées, et le livre était si vaste que les deux cent pages qu'il avait lues semblaient ridicules comparées au reste de l'ouvrage. La veille de la rentrée, il referma le livre de Serpentard, remis la cape de son père sur ses épaules et prit le chemin de son dortoir, perdu dans ses pensées : le prochain chapitre du livre traitait de sortilèges qui changeraient sans doute définitivement son statut : les impardonnables.  
  
Le lever le jour de la rentrée parut particulièrement difficile au jeune Serpentard, mais l'aide combinée de Draco et de Blaise réussit finalement à le tirer du lit. Lorsque Harry fut suffisamment lucide pour se rappeler ou il était, il remercia vertement Draco pour la proposition de son père, puis lui et ses amis prirent le chemin des salles de cours. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'apprenait rien dans la plupart des cours, mais ils présentaient cette fois, pour lui, un autre intérêt : Pendant une explication particulièrement ennuyeuse du professer Binns, il s'entretint avec Draco :  
  
-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps d'infliger aux Gryffondor une correction pour l'affront des bombabouses ? avança t-il, l'air innocent. . . Le regard que lui jeta Draco à cet instant lui confirma qu'il avait trouvé son partenaire pour une expédition Commando chez leurs ennemis. . .  
  
Trois jours plus tard, Harry et Draco, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, suivirent discrètement deux élèves de Gryffondor jusqu'à leur salle commune. Leur projet était de lancer un sort de confusion sur la grosse dame du tableau. Un tel sort était normalement enseigné en sixième année, mais le livre de Serpentard avait pour autre avantage de développer les pouvoirs du lecteur : Harry avait parfaitement le niveau pour lancer un tel sort. Les deux farceurs attendirent patiemment que les lumières du château s'éteignent, puis ils sortirent de la cape d'invisibilité, qui les gênait pour lancer le sort.  
  
Mais la chance n'était vraiment pas avec eux. A peine eussent-ils enlevés leur protection qu'ils virent Peeves sortir d'un des murs de la pièce, s'approcher d'eux. . . « Peeves, non. . . dit Harry à voix basse, si tu fais cela je le dirais au baron sanglant ! L'esprit frappeur sembla réfléchir un instant, mais bientôt, un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon se dessina sur son visage grossier, et d'une voix perçante qui avait sans doute réveillé la moitié de l'école, Peeves cria :  
  
-ALERTE !! DEUX ELEVES DANS LES COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE, PRES DE LA SALLE COMMUNE DE GRYFFONDOR ! ALERTE !!  
  
Aussitôt, Harry et Draco retournèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et se mirent à dévaler quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir de leurs ennemis. Arrivés en bas, le malchance leur tomba à nouveau dessus : la cape d'invisibilité râpa contre une lanterne, et les deux amis déboulèrent dans le Hall, visibles de tous. . .Et du professeur McGonagall, encore en chemise de nuit, qui avait apparemment sauté du lit pour aller voir ce qui arrivait à ses protégés. . .La scène fut mémorable.  
  
« Que font deux élèves de Serpentard près du dortoir de Gryffondor à Minuit ! hurla t-elle. Je suis très déçue par votre conduite ! vous que je considérais comme de bons éléments. . . Dans mon bureau ! immédiatement !.  
  
Harry et Draco ne se firent pas prier, ce qui de toute façon, vu l'humeur de la maîtresse des métamorphoses, n'était pas près d'arriver. Les deux sbires avaient rarement vu le professeur McGonagall dans une telle colère :  
  
« Je m'attendais à bien mieux de votre part, Potter et Malefoy ! J'espère que vous êtes conscients du fait que votre conduite est inacceptable ! Aussi, je retire 50 points à Serpentard pour mauvaise conduite, et vous aurez tous les deux droits à une retenue ! dans une semaine ! Je vais vous raccompagner au dortoir. Et que je vous ne reprenne plus à traîner dans les couloirs à une telle heure ! je pourrais être moins clémente ! »  
  
Comme si elle l'était, se dit Harry, Amèrement. Le retour fut moins joyeux que l'aller.  
  
Harry consacra la semaine avant la retenue à l'étude des impardonnables. Il avait décidé de commencer par le Doloris. Les descriptions qu'en faisaient Serpentard avaient tout d'abord inquiété, paniqué Harry, puis une sorte d'étrange fascination l'avait envahi : Une telle puissance. . . Un tel sortilège rendait tout possible ! Harry fut prit d'une sorte de pitié avant l'heure pour le sort qu'il réserverait, plus tard, aux Dursley. Voyant l'horreur que représentaient les illustrations, il se demanda si, finalement, ces moldus méritaient qu'on déploie tant de puissance pour eux. . . Et il n'était pas comme eux, se dit-il. Il recherchait la puissance, c'est vrai, mais, en y réfléchissant : quel serait la meilleure victoire, pour lui ? les faire souffrire jusqu'à la folie, ce qui semblait tout à fait possible avec le Doloris, Ou bien leur montrer leur insignifiance devant sa puissance, et les épargner comme des insectes sans importance ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le Serpentard était intimement persuadé que ce choix lui serait capital pour le restant de son existence. La vengeance aveugle, ou le froid mépris ? Harry se surprit à imaginer que les Dursley lui avaient quand même laissé un reste de conscience. . .  
  
L'apprentissage de ce sort semblait moins compliqué que les deux autres impardonnables, mais Harry se doutait bien qu'il lui faudrait plus de quelques semaines pour le maîtriser et que l'apprentissage des impardonnables représentait une sorte de changement d'échelon : il passait d'une forme de magie plutôt simple ( a ses yeux ), a la vraie, la complexe magie qu'il avait toujours rêvé de connaître.  
  
Harry s'était renseigné auprès de secondes années, et il savait que la plupart des retenues consistaient en des taches ménagères au sein de l'école. Autant dire qu'il fut plutôt surpris lorsque Rusard, le concierge de l'école, un homme aux yeux méchants dont le seul désir semblait de malmener l'existence à tous les élèves de l'école, lui annonça qu'il irait avec Draco et deux autres élèves dans la forêt interdite aider le garde- chasse à découvrir, et à sauver si possible une licorne blessée.  
  
Le soir venu, Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir : ce sentiment lui semblait étrange, mais il se sentait pressé de découvrir ce lieu inquiétant, apparemment redouté de presque tous les élèves de l'école. Harry savait qu'il adorait le mystère, mais cette envie de découverte n'était pas liée à l'étrange : c'était l'instinct, l'appétit de l'aventure.  
  
Avec Draco et Harry, venaient les deux rouquins qui avaient provoqué l'explosion de Bombabouses. Ils attendirent Hagrid pendant un moment, puis celui-ci les rejoint, armé d'une arbalète de taille considérable, et, chose étrange, d'un parapluie rose. . .  
  
« Je vous amène de la mauvaise graine, dit le concierge. Ces jeunes garnements ont enfreint le règlement, et j'espère que vous les dissuaderez de recommencer. -Oh ne vous inquiétez par Rusard. Un voyage dans la forêt interdite dissuade beaucoup de monde de continuer à faire des blagues. . . A part quelques exceptions notoires. . . N'est-ce pas vous deux ? dit-il avec un regard complice aux deux gryffondors. Bien, poursuivit-il. Suivez moi.  
  
Ils marchaient depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes quand le garde-chasse s'arrêta, et prit une décision qui ne rassura guère les étudiants : « Il faut nous séparer, sinon on y est encore demain. Fred, mets toi avec Potter, George, avec Le blondinet, dit Hagrid. » Harry, curieusement, fut un peu déçu de s'entendre appeler « Potter » par le géant, mais il n'en eut pas longtemps cure.  
  
Contrairement à ses attentes, Fred, fut plutôt agréable avec lui. Après que les trois groupes se fussent éloignés, il engagea la conversation : « Alors, qu'avez vous fait, avec Malefoy, pour vous retrouver en retenue ? demanda t-il curieusement. Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entamer une conversation, surtout avec un Gryffondor, mais son compère semblait bien se repérer dans la forêt, et lui n'avait guère envie de se perdre, aussi, il répondit :  
  
-Nous nous sommes fait coincer par McGonagall dans les couloirs de l'école. . . Un peu tard, peut-être. . . Le gryffondor eut un léger sourire. -J'imagine. . . et que faisais tu, dans les couloirs à cette heure « un peu tardive » ? Harry répondit franchement -Je m'apprêtait à laver l'affront fait à ma maison par la votre. Cette fois, Fred rit franchement. -Eh bien ! nous avons de la concurrence, il faut croire ! C'est vrai que le coup des Bombabouses était particulièrement réussi, tu ne trouves pas ? -Effectivement. Je me voyais déjà mourir à chaque fois que je m'approchais de ma salle commune . . . Mais ne croyez pas que ça se passera comme ça, rajouta t-il heureux de trouver un sujet de conversation qui lui faisait un peu oublier le lieu où il se trouvait. . . Le rouquin pensait la même chose : apparemment, lui non plus n'était pas trop rassuré. -Pour un Serpentard, tu m'es plutôt sympathique. . . Mais surtout n'en parles à personne ! ma réputation en serait sérieusement entachée ! -Ca j'en suis sur, répondit Harry. Vous les courageux, les bons, ne devraient pas frayer avec nous, qui sommes tous des calculateurs et des mages Noirs en herbe . . . Quelle ironie, se dit Harry. Il parlait avec dérision de ce qu'il était : il pesait chacune de ses décisions prudemment, et ses connaissances en matière de Magie ne ressemblaient sûrement pas à celles qu'il aurait du posséder normalement. . . -Mais c'est ce que vous êtes, non ? dit Fred avec un sourire. Pour les apprentis mages noirs, je ne sais pas, mais pour les calculateurs. . . N'est-ce pas l'un des critères mêmes d'entrée dans ta maison ? Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il ne trouva plus sa voix pour parler : devant lui, se trouvait le cadavre frais d'une licorne, la peau d'une blancheur immaculée contrastant horriblement avec le rouge profond du sang qui coulait depuis son flan. Fred paressait aussi dégoûté que lui. Il leva sa baguette d'ou jaillirent des étincelles rouges, puis conseilla à son camarade de s'éloigner de la carcasse. Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à exécuter ce conseil, quand il sentit une gêne, comme un titillement sur son front. « baisse toi ! » Aussitôt, Harry était à terre. Il venait d'esquiver le saut d'une créature informe, répugnante avec ses crocs qui luisaient, en opposition avec le néant qui composait son visage, si elle en avait. Harry se releva d'un bond : La créature assoiffée de sang tournait autours de lui. Fred était au sol. Sa baguette quelques mètres plus loin. Harry entendait le râle de son souffle. Il leva sa baguette.  
  
Comment lutter contre une telle chose ?  
  
Mû par une impulsion, il se mit en position de duel.  
  
A sa grande surprise, la créature prit, elle aussi, une posture similaire : elle recula de quelques pieds, puis baissa brièvement ce qui semblait être sa tête.  
  
Alors que la créature bondissait à nouveau, Harry cria  
  
« Impedimentia ! » Aussitôt, la créature vit ses mouvements ralentis. Harry ne prit pas le temps d'être satisfait de son sortilège. Il prononça  
  
« Stupefix ! »  
  
Evidemment, le sort n'eut aucun effet : comment immobiliser une chose qui semblait si irréelle ? Harry était persuadé que la créature ne craignait pas la magie noire : Son aura était presque palpable et semblait d'une noirceur telle que Harry en déduit que la chose était faite de magie Noire. Un bref instant, l'élève de Serpentard fut intrigué par l'essence qui se dégageait de cette masse sombre : Elle puait la mort, le désespoir aussi, mais également la haine : Harry sentait que cette chose le détestait de toute son ébauche d'être. Une haine bien plus forte que tout instinct de prédateur. Une haine dépourvue de toute raison. Tout son corps lui criait d'agir, mais Harry fut fasciné par cette chose.  
  
Cet instant dura une demi seconde. Puis il s'apprêta à lancer l'un des rares sorts de magie élémentale qu'il connaissait. Soudain, une créature gigantesque, au torse et à la tête humaine, mais dont le reste du corps semblait correspondre à celui d'un cheval, se plaça entre lui et la bête. Un centaure, se dit-il. Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent un instant, puis le monstre prit la fuite dans un hurlement à glacer les sangs.  
  
« Harry Potter. Tu ne dois pas t'aventurer ici, dit le centaure. La chose qui t'a attaqué pourrait revenir.  
  
Le Serpentard redoutait par avance la question qu'il allait poser :  
  
-Quelle est cette chose ? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante  
  
-C'est un monstre, une âme damnée désespérée au point de boire du sang de licorne. Elle t'en veut à mort car c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est ainsi. Tu sais de qui je parle ?  
  
Un question presque rhétorique. Harry répondit à voix basse :  
  
-Voldemort. . .  
  
Le centaure acquiésa.  
  
-Sois prudent dans tes choix, Harry Potter. De nombreuses épreuves t'attendent, mais ta destinée reste un mystère, même pour moi. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant, aussi je vais te laisser. Adieu, Harry Potter.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit même pas Hagrid, Draco et George arriver. Fred, qui avait récupéré sa baguette, leur expliqua la rencontre de Harry avec la bête. Il n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, et Harry en était plutôt soulagé. Lorsqu'il arriva au passage du combat, Hagrid jeta un regard étrange à Harry : Un élève de première année ne connaissait normalement pas ces sorts ! Mais Harry n'avait pas fait usage de magie Noire. Le garde-chasse ne pouvait rien dire.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, l'élève se posait de nombreuses questions. Sois prudent dans tes choix, avait dit le centaure. Ses choix, il en avait déjà fait un certain nombre. La connaissance était son credo. Tout comme la puissance. Et il poursuivrait dans cette option. Si de telles choses lui en voulaient, il avait intérêt à se protéger. . .  
  
Le petit groupe rejoint bientôt le parc. Harry était pressé de replonger dans le savoir de son mentor.  
  
Salazar Serpentard.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Voilà ! en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! Juste une petite précision : il y a une raison au fait que la cicatrice de Harry lui fait moins mal. . . vous découvrirez ça plus tard ;) 


	15. annonce 2

Juste une annonce mon prochain chapitre sortira surement demain ou après demain. Voulez vous que Harry devienne bien plus puissant, plus vite ou alors que ca continue dans ce style ? qu'il devienne plus proche de certaines personnes ? dites le moi si ca coincide bien avec l'idée que je me fais de l'intrigue je ferais cela Voilà ! merci pour ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé la dernière fois en particulier Miss jedusor, lunenoire ( il y aura toujours l'histoire en toile de fond mais ca changera de plus en plus ), Elava et Csame à tous vos message me font vraiment vraiment plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez paske ca me donne vraiment envie d'écrire la suite ! Merci encore 


	16. révélations

Réponse reviews 

Tout d'abord je remercie encore une fois ceux qui m'ont reviewé, et quant au petit sondage que j'ai fait, eh bien vous êtes mitigés ! la moitié veut qu'il soit puissant rapidement, les autres veulent continuer à ce rythme. Donc j'essaierais de garder ce rythme mais l'étude des impardonnables prendra quand même du temps ( ce sont des sorts très difficiles et il n'a que onze ans, quand même. . .)  mais il gagnera quand même en puissance pour la fin de la première année car dans cette fic il ne se base pas sur l'amour ( tout du moins pas maintenant ) donc pour quirell . . .je vous laisse imaginer )

Merci à 

Alex Potter qui me review depuis longtemps, t'inquiête dans deux chapitres t'aura une petite démonstration ) car je compte passer assez vite à la seconde année 

Elava : t une sadique toi ) enfin bon je suppose qu'il y a de bons murs de brique à Poudlard pour qu'il se fasse quelques fractures ))

Pam Phenixia Potter : Nan je suis pas malade, seulement parti faire un tour au ski pour le week-end : )  ci-joint dans ce chapitre : la vengeance des serpentard )

Csame qui, également me laisse des messages depuis longtemps donc un grand merci et surtout ne t'arrête pas !

Cedokun : merci pour ces compliments ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Chen : A toi aussi merci pour tes nombreuses reviews : )

Et bien sur l'éternelle Miss Jedusor que je remercie pour toutes les reviews ! 

CHAPITRE SUPER IMPORTANT ! ) lol il marque le début de la fin de la pierre philosophale. . .

Le temps passe . . .

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le terrible épisode de la forêt interdite. Harry passait de nombreuses nuits à l'étude du Doloris, qui avançait bien selon lui : il avait trouvé dans le livre de Serpentard un sort très utile qui créait une illusion réagissant comme un être humain. Ce sortilège, combiné à un enchantement de Silence ( pour dissimuler les cris un peu trop réalistes à son goût que laissait échapper le « mannequin d'entraînement », comme il l'avait surnommé ), lui permettait de constater ses progrès sans pour autant terroriser les élèves de l'école.  Il travaillait également, avec l'aide de Draco  sur le sortilège de suggestion, qui permettait de modifier en douceur les pensées d'une personne. . . Ou d'un tableau, dans le cas présent, et pas n'importe lequel : la vieille dame qui gardait l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondor. . . Ce sortilège était cependant d'une grande complexité, car il nécessitait une grande force mentale  pour influencer l'esprit de la victime et Harry mit bien quinze jours à le maîtriser parfaitement. 

Les cours continuaient et les professeurs avaient tous consenti à le laisser tranquille du fait de son évidente supériorité par rapport aux autres, lui demandant quelques fois de faire une démonstration lors d'un exercice particulièrement ardu pour ses camarades. Le cours de métamorphose était cependant devenu bien moins agréable : il semblait en effet que le professeur, en outre directrice des Gryffondor, n'avait toujours pas digéré l'idée de voir Harry et Draco s'aventurer le soir si près du dortoir de ses protégés. . . Et elle leur faisait payer. A la grande frustration du professeur McGonagall, Harry prenait encore plus de plaisir à démontrer sa supériorité à  « cette vieille chouette », comme il se plaisait à la nommer en répondant à toutes les question difficiles, et en réalisant ses métamorphoses du premier coup, si bien que même la protégée de McGonagall, Hermione Granger, avait du mal à suivre la cadence. . . Le Serpentard se surpris à apprécier cette rivalité et la façon avec laquelle il la traitait : il gagnait passivement la bataille qui l'opposait à son professeur. Chose étrange, si la vieille femme se disait impartiale vis à vis des maisons, elle n'aimait manifestement pas les Serpentard : Si tout le monde dans l'école savait que cette maison était victime des farces de deux gryffondors, elle ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher, justifiant par un manque de preuves l'absence de sanctions. 

C'est donc investis de cette rancune que Harry et Draco décidèrent une nouvelle fois de mettre leur projet à exécution, et deux mois jour pour jour après leur première tentative, ils sortirent de leur dortoir, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité avec la ferme intention de montrer au Gryffondor qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à faire des farces au Serpentard sans en subir les conséquences. . .

Draco avait réussi à obtenir du Baron Sanglant qu'il veille sur Peeves durant cette soirée. Si celui-ci semblait sans nul doute lugubre aux yeux de tous, il était en fait bien plus fin qu'on ne le croyait, et l'idée de se venger des Gryffondors ( et par la même occasion de Nick quasi-sans tête qui s'était vertement moqué de lui après l'épisode des Bombabouses ) l'avait assurément conquis.

Le trajet jusqu'au portrait de la vieille dame ne posa aucune difficulté. Harry devait cependant être visible aux yeux de la grosse Dame pour pouvoir lancer son sortilège. Il enleva donc sa cape d'invisibilité et  s'assura que Draco faisait le guet. Aussitôt, il entendit la voix de la personne représentée par la peinture demander d'un air suspicieux :

- Que font deux Serpentards à cette heure ci près du dortoir des gryffondors ? Disparaissez ou j'appelle le professeur McGonagall ! 

Aussitôt, Harry  pointa sa baguette magique vers le portrait  puis prononça :

            « Suggiesto »

            Puis, il commença :

-Vous comprendrez qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à révéler que nous sommes venus vous voir ce soir dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Tout à fait, répondit la vieille dame, d'un air approbateur.

Le serpentard était satisfait : son sort fonctionnait à merveille !

-Que diriez vous de changer le mot de passe qui protège l'entrée de la salle commune ? personnellement je trouve que l'ancien est connu de beaucoup trop de

 monde : regardez : nous sommes des élèves de Serpentard et pourtant nous le connaissons ! A cet instant, Harry pria pour que le portrait ne l'interroge pas sur le

 mot de passe, car celui-ci lui était en fait totalement inconnu. . .

-Excellente idée ! je me disais aussi que celui-ci était un peu trop évident : Godric, c'est vraiment d'un banal. . .

-Nous sommes du même avis , poursuivit-il. Que diriez vous de « vengeance » ? c' est un mot de passe que peu de monde peut découvrir sur un coup de chance !

-Mon cher ami, répondit la grosse dame, je n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur mot de passe !

-Eh bien c'est parfait ma chère ! continua t-il d'une voix onctueuse. . . Au fait, pas la peine d'informer les préfets du nouveau mot de passe, je le ferais moi même. . . Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'espère ?

C'était l'instant clé. Harry déchaîna toute sa force durant les quelques secondes ou le portrait semblait hésiter. . .finalement, c'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit :

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je changerais le mot de passe dès demain, si cela ne vous dérange pas !

-Absolument pas, madame. Attendez simplement que les élèves soient partis en cours, comme ça vous serez au calme pour faire votre tâche ! Au fait, je me dois de vous rappeler qu'il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de vous faire part de notre visite et de notre conversation. . .

-Bien évidemment. C'était un plaisir de converser avec vous, conclu la grosse Dame. 

-De même, répondit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvre. . . Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

Sur ce, les deux Serpentard revêtirent à nouveau la cape d'invisibilité, et c'est en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire qu'il rejoignirent leur dortoir, pressés de relater leurs exploits à leurs congénères. . .

La journée du lendemain fut probablement une des meilleures que Harry eût jamais passé à Poudlard : Les Serpentard étaient hilares devant les têtes de leurs ennemis de toujours, obligés de tout réaliser en dehors de leur salle commune, chacun d'entre eux cherchant en vain le nouveau mot de passe. . .

            Le cours de potions du professeur Rogue fut la cerise sur la gâteau de la journée : en effet, c'était lui qui semblait le plus réjouit de la misère des Gryffondor, et comme à son habitude, il ne se gêna pas pour le montrer : les remarques acerbes fusaient à une vitesse telle que même Harry avait du mal à les suivre. Les gryffondor, eux arboraient une mine résignée que Harry ne leur connaissait pas, jettant de temps à autre des regard furieux à leurs « camarades » de Serpentard. 

            Harry, Katala, Molly Blaise et Draco erraient tranquillement dans les couloirs, la journée de cours terminée, quand ils virent les deux rouquins, ceux qui avaient ouvert les hostilités s'approcher d'eux. Fred entama la conversation :

-Félicitations. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça mais je dois reconnaître que votre blague était vraiment très réussite. . . Mais maintenant, attendez vous à de terribles représailles ! Les jumeaux semblaient cependant se réjouir de la situation : on aurait dit qu'ils étaient heureux du sort de leur maison 

-Nous sommes contents d'avoir trouvés des adversaires à notre mesure, poursuivit George. Mais ne croyez pas que les infâmes Serpentard garderont l'avantage bien longtemps !

Harry prit alors une expression innocente qui ne trompa personne. . .

Les jumeaux reprirent la marche, et Harry eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'œil de Fred qui laissait présager bien des choses. . .

Le sort de suggestion fut brisé par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même, deux jours plus tard, mais tous, chez les Serpentard gardèrent en mémoire la vengeance de Harry et Draco. . . Et ceux-ci en retirèrent un certain prestige. 

Pâques approchait à grand pas, et avec les vacances, Harry vit les questions revenir. Il savait que les évènements étranges qui étaient survenus à Poudlard n'étaient pas terminés. Le professeur Quirell semblait mal à l'aise ( si tant est qu'il aurait pu l'être plus qu'à son habitude ) durant le cours de Harry, et celui-ci considérait cela comme un aveu. 

A nouveau, Harry tenta de récapituler les évènements qui s'étaient produits ces derniers mois, dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel indice, quand :

« Harry, je voulais te parler.

  
La voix d'Hermione. Il se retourna. Celle- ci poursuivit :

-Tu m'avais demandé de te signaler si quelque chose d'étrange se produirait en présence du professeur Quirell. . . Voilà. J'étais en train de lire quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Il était vers onze heures du soir et j'ai eu envie d'aller aux toilettes. Sur le chemin, j'ai entendu la voix du professeur Rogue. Je me suis approchée . . . Et j'ai vu Rogue qui tenait Quirell par le col et le menaçait de Quelque chose : il lui disait qu'il devait choisir son camp rapidement, ou bien il subirait des représailles. Quirell a semblé ne pas comprendre. Je voudrais savoir : Pourquoi crois tu qu'il cache quelque chose ? A mon avis, Rogue est bien plus coupable de quoi que çe soit que Quirell ! Je. . . Je t'ai dis ce que j'ai vu, et ce que je pensais. Je pense que maintenant, c'est à toi de m'expliquer pourquoi tu accuse Quirell de quelque chose. 

Harry hésita. A nouveau, Hermione avait fait preuve de bonne volonté en lui faisant part de ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle supposait. Et c'était elle qui l'avait mis sur la piste du mystère. Aussi, il décida de lui confier sa pensée :

« -Quirell cache quelque chose. Je. . . Je connais un sort qui permet de découvrir l'aura d'une personne. »

 Hermione acquiesa. Apparemment, elle avait été très impressionnée par la magie de Harry et avait décidé de découvrir la magie noire. . . Le serpentard continua :  

« Bref. L'aura d'une personne, est, en théorie, uniforme pour chacun d'entre nous : nous n'avons qu'une magie et, évidemment, qu'une seule âme. . . L'aura de Quirell n'est pas uniforme. » 

A ces mots, Hermione ecarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à parler, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

 « Laisse moi continuer. Je l'ai vu venir à un cours, il y a quelque mois, son turban mis de travers, et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait une excroissance, sur le crâne. Or, l'emplacement de l'excroissance correspond parfaitement à la zone ou l'aura du professeur change. Mais encore plus surprenant, est la couleur de cette Aura : Quirell est entouré d'une lueur noire, ce qui signifie que c'est un mage noir :Mais ce noir est assez diffus, et également, assez mat. La lueur qui correspond à l'arrière de son crâne est d'un noir extrêmement dense, synonyme d'une grande puissance, et d'un noir brillant, bien plus fort que le reste de son corps. »

Cette fois, Hermione était bouche bée. 

-Cela voudrait dire que Quirell. . . 

-. . . Partage son corps avec un autre esprit, poursuivit Harry. Mais je sais que ça a l'air impossible. . . Je suis aussi persuadé que c'est un fin comédien. L'autre jour,  il m'a adressé la parole, mais il parlait de façon totalement fluide ! Et quand il a vu mon air surpris, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il paniquait. Il a tout de suite repris la parole en bégayant, comme d'habitude ! D'ailleurs, ce jour là, j'ai senti une douleur. . . A ma cicatrice . . ATTENDS ! Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose ! 

Cette fois, Harry sentit un terrible frisson l'envahir. . . Non . . . Ce n'était pas possible !  La douleur à sa cicatrice . . . Il l'avait ressenti un autre jour ! dans la forêt interdite, face à l'ombre de Voldemort. . . C'était le même sentiment ! D'abord l'aura extrêmement dense, trop dense pour sa puissance, étant donné qu'il avait atteint seulement la troisième dalle,  et le noir brillant du crâne de Quirell,  ensuite la douleur à la cicatrice. . . La même douleur que dans la forêt. . . Et le même noir dans l'aura, palpable de l'ombre ! Cela correspondait parfaitement ! Mais c'était invraisemblable ! Pourtant, toutes les preuves convergeaient : Voldemort et Quirell ne faisaient qu'uns ! Là était la solution de l'énigme !

Cette fois, Harry ne réfléchit pas une seconde : il se confia à Hermione :

-Hermione, je sais que tu auras du mal à me croire, mais je pense que Quirell tente de ramener Voldemort. Je pense qu'il est possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans la forêt interdite, je suis tombé sur l'ombre de Voldemort. . . 

  
Mais Hermione semblait déjà avoir anticipé : 

-Ne me dis pas que son Aura. . .

Le Serpentard confirma d'un signe de tête 

-Etait la même. . .

L'horreur se lut alors sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor. 

-Harry !

Il se retourna, déboussolé. Molly venait d'arriver :

-J'ai trouvé qui est Nicolas Flamel ! C'est l'alchimiste qui a crée la pierre Philosophale !


	17. La fin du mystère

Réponses aux reviews :

Pour changer, Miss Jedusor ) : Content que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci aussi , tu verras, on change de point de vue à la fin enfin c'est le dernier avant que . . . KABOUM !!!

Encore une fois pour changer Csame : ) ( vous avez vu faut que j'alterne les smileys ! ) : de même, content que tes désirs se soient réalisés !

Diane Slytherin : Me tuer, moi ? un fervent admirateur des Serpentard ?!!? Avant que j'aie écrit la fin ! ahhh ca me fait de la peine : (( lol

Elava : Et toi c les Doloris ? mais qu'est ce que jvou ai fait ?!!, Maiheu ! j'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire

Lunenoire : Tu verras : ) ).  Ce que je trouve un peu dommage dans les autres fics c'est que c'est décidé un peu vite si il est bon ou mauvais : c'est ou l'un, ou l'autre. J'essaye de créer un perso qui hésite, qui oscille, un peu comme rogue à mon avis quand il était mangemort. 

PPP ( dsl mais c plu rapide )  ) :  A nouveau, je suis vraiment content que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi, tu vas l'aimer paske c l'avant dernier avant. . . TADAM ! la chambre des secrets lol

NONO : Merci pour ta double review ) je suis content que ma fic te plaise ( allez on varie les smileys :   : o)   )

Harry et Hermione restèrent un moment bouche bée devant l'importance de la déclaration de Molly. Celle-ci semblait ne pas comprendre, jetait des regards tantôt à Harry, tantôt à la Gryffondor qui l'accompagnait. Les deux semblaient effarés : apparemment, cette découverte les avait stupéfait, mais même si elle comprenait son importance, Molly ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. . .

 « Euh. . . commença t-elle, est-ce trop demander que vous m'expliquiez exactement ce qui se passe ? 

Harry, qui apparemment avait recouvré la parole le plus rapidement, expliqua les faits à son amie. . . Et ce fut son tour d'être subjuguée par cette découverte. La crainte et l'incompréhension se lisaient dans son regard.

            Quand les trois élèves eurent enfin retrouvé leur esprit, Hermione prit la parole :

-Nous devrions en parler aux professeurs, ils pourraient résoudre cette affaire sans problèmes, non ? 

-J'imagine, dit Harry, sarcatisque. « Bonjour, professeur McGonagall. Nous sommes trois élèves de première année et nous avons déjoué un complot fomenté par Voldemort et notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pouvez vous lui dire d'enlever son turban s'il vous plait ? » 

-Mais nous pouvons quand même en parler à Dumbledore, lui il nous aiderait ! continua t-elle

-A nouveau, Harry n'était pas partant : Dumbledore se pose déjà beaucoup de questions à mon sujet, et je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller le voir pour lui parler de déductions qui font appel à des pouvoirs que je ne suis pas censé supposer. 

-Peut-être, mais s'il y a un seul sorcier que Tu-sais-qui a jamais craint, c'est bien lui ! C'est lui qui nous sera du plus grand secours et si il nous croit, alors Voldemort n'aura jamais le temps de revenir !

Cette fois, ce fut Molly qui parla :

-A supposer qu'on arrive à avoir un entretien avec le directeur de l'école, ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas particulièrement évident, qui croyez vous qu'il va écouter ? Nous ou un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui semble, en plus de cela, dénué de tous soupçons en ce qui concerne la magie noire ?

-Hermione, poursuivit Harry, as tu lu quelque part les pensées de Dumbledore en ce qui concerne la magie noire ? 

-Oui . . . Je crois qu'il a toujours éprouvé le plus grand mépris pour ça et. .. 

-Donc il ne peut pas découvrir les auras, a moins qu'il existe un moyen dans la magie blanche, mais je ne pense pas, sinon, il aurait su que c'est moi qui t'es sauvé du troll, et que Quirell est un mage noir : Dans ce cas là, il aurait mené une enquête plus posée à son sujet et nous aurait peut-être écouté. 

Harry ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait aussi des raisons personnelles de ne pas aller voir Dumbledore : Selon toute vraisemblance, c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé chez les Dursley. Alors peut-être faisait-il preuve d'une grande mansuétude à l'égard de tous, mais à lui, Harry, il n'avait apporté que souffrances.

-De toute façon, poursuivit Hermione, Quirell ne tentera rien tant que Dumbledore est dans l'école : cela serait fou d'essayer de ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en l'exposant d'entrée de jeu à son pire et plus puissant ennemi !

-Tu as raison, admit Harry. Tant que Dumbledore est ici, nous ne craignons rien.

-Je pense quand même qu'on devrait essayer d'aller le voir peut-être nous fera t-il confiance ? Ou au moins il essaiera de tester la véracité de nos dires ?

-Tu as raison, conclut Harry à contrecœur. Demain, nous essaierons de trouver le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui dire ce que nous savons. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            _Dans le Bureau de Dumbledore _

Le plus puissant Sorcier de la planète sortait, et plongeait des souvenirs dans sa pensine : Le corps du Troll dans les toilettes des filles, de profondes saillies partant du bout des doigts et atteignant la paume de la main. . . Des traces d'ongles. . . Le regard du jeune Potter après cet épisode, le même regard du professeur Rogue. . . Les deux étaient si similaires ! On sentait le mystère, on sentait que les deux cachaient quelque chose, la même chose, mais également l'orgueil : tous les deux étaient trop fiers pour détourner le regard, même face à lui. . . Ils se ressemblaient étrangement, conclut-il. En réfléchissant, James Potter ressemblait également à Rogue, même s'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se l'avouer : tous les deux étaient têtus comme de vraies mules, mais mystérieux également, engagés dans leurs choix jusqu'au bout, même si les leurs avaient bien différé dès le début. . . Les choix de Harry semblaient plus ressembler à ceux de Rogue : La maison de Serpentard, la fierté dans ses yeux, sa volonté de ne jamais céder, comme il l'avait découvert lors de leurs « joutes » visuelles au moment des repas, qui laissait présager bien des choses et ce regard, après le troll, ce regard qui le trahissait plus sûrement que n'importe quel aveu. . . Ces Serpentard, conclut-il. Pourquoi devaient-ils être si compliqués ? Il lisait dans le cœur de la plupart de ses élèves, et même de certains professeurs comme dans un livre ouvert, mais quelques membres de la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui réservaient bien des mystères. . . En tout cas, il en était sur. C'était Harry qui avait lancé le sortilège sur le troll, et Rogue, qui s'était reconnu dans Harry, l'avait découvert sans doute grâce à quelque moyen de magie noire, mais il se refusait à le trahir, comme si cette trahison était valable pour lui également. 

Quelle surprise il avait eu, le maitre des potions, quand il avait découvert pour la première fois le fils de son pire ennemi ! Comment aurait-il pu croire qu'il y verrait un tel reflet de son être ? Peut-être en plus indépendant, encore, si cela était possible, se dit le vieil homme. . . Et en plus fort, sûrement : Il semblait dégager une telle puissance ! Et de tels doutes, également ! On aurait dit qu'il ignorait ou il allait, même s'il croyait le savoir. . . Pour la énième fois, Dumbledore se reprocha d'avoir laissé Harry chez ces Moldus : Hagrid lui avait dit que ceux-ci lui infligeaient de mauvais traitements, mais même le géant ne pouvait savoir ce que le jeune Serpentard avait vraiment ressenti. Enfin, il semblait suffisamment fort pour y faire face. . . Peut être pourrait-il obtenir une autorisation express pour faire de la magie chez son oncle ? 

Un vrai mystère, cet élève. . . Pire que son père, son aucun doute, et peut-être pire que Rogue également. . . Mais il y avait d'autres sujets qui inquiétaient le directeur de Poudlard : le récit de Hagrid au sujet de son passage dans la forêt interdite, le combat de Harry contre une bête étrange, un bête sombre et terrifiante selon le Gryffondor qui avait compté la scène. . . Fred Weasley : pouvait-on vraiment lui faire confiance ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas la première chose étrange depuis la début de l'année. Peut-être aurait-il du plus en tenir compte : C'était décidé, demain, il convoquerait Harry dans son bureau pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit là. Harry, qui dans la forêt avait apparemment lancé un Stupéfix et un Inpedimentia. . . Harry, qui s'était fait prendre dans les couloirs de l'école, le soir, près du dortoir des gryffondors par le professeur McGonagall. . . Harry, qui avait pris sa revanche, un mois après en ensorcelant l'entrée de leur Dortoir : encore un mystère ! comment un élève de première année, avait pu lancer un tel sortilège de confusion ? Même lui, avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à le briser et à faire avouer à la grosse dame qui avait fait cette farce. . . Harry, qui se déplaçait, le soir, dans l'école, grâce à la cape d'invisibilité que lui même, Albus Dumbledore, lui avait fournie ! Il aurait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, demain. . .

Le vieil homme rejoignit son bureau, dans l'espoir de s'assoupir quelques minutes avant de reprendre son travail. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était resté ainsi, mais il fut sortit de sa stase par un hibou qui déposa une lettre sur son bureau. . . Encore un lettre de ce vieux Fudge, se dit-il en apercevant le sceau du Ministre de la Magie. . .Encore une fois, celui-ci lui demandait de venir l'assister dans une affaire de la plus grande importance. . . Encore une fois. Mais bien sur, il connaissait ses responsabilités envers le ministère de la magie, et il se dit qu'il partirait dès le lendemain, en balais, pour changer. . . cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce moyen de transport. . .

Le Grand Sorcier rejoignit enfin son lit, las de toutes ces questions, puis s'endormit rapidement.

Dans une autre partie du château, Un homme tourmenté venait de s'assurer que le puissant directeur de l'école avait reçu son message. Quelle chance qu'il y ait toutes ces barrières anti-transplanage ! il devenait plus simple de se rendre de Poudlard au Ministère de la magie en balais ou en magicobus, ce qui prenait, bien entendu, malgré tout pas mal de temps. . . .Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse réaliser sa tâche : ramener le seigneur des ténèbres à la vie, à l'Immortalité, au Pouvoir. . . Demain serait le grand jour. Demain marquerait le Renouveau. . .

Dans son lit, Un jeune élève de Serpentard, en première année mais bien supérieur à ses semblables, venait de fermer les yeux. Il savait que son école, que le monde sorcier entier étaient en danger, mais il avait le moyen de les sauver. Demain, il irait voir ce vieil homme fatigué qui possédait un tel pouvoir, et il lui dirait la vérité sur ce professeur. Demain, il aurait sauvé l'école. C'est en paix qu'il s'endormit, fier par avance de la façon dont il avait découvert le mystère de la Pierre Philosophale. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà ! en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. . .. Prochain chapitre. . . let's go pour le dénouement !

Et. . . euh. . .  REVIEWS SVP !!


	18. La Pierre Philosophale

Réponses aux reviews

AlexPotte : Tinquiête j'arrete pas cette fic lol ! j'ai bien envie de la poursuivre assez loin ! allez bonne lecture )

Miss Jedusor : Faudrais qu'on fasse un chat depuis le temps non ? Merci, pour la énième fois, de prendre un peu de temps pour me reviewer.  . .

P3 : tom HP/AD au prochain numéro ) j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira, mois je le trouve plutot réussi. . .

Lunenoire : content que ca te plaise ! j'adore écrire et je lis bcp c'est peut être pour ça que tu trouve bien écrit mais des fois quand je me relis je trouve ça nul ! enfin ce chapitre est po tro mal je crois ) bonne lecture

Elava : Ben quand même ! ça m'aurait embêté de me faire butter par une revieweuse ) merci beaucoup et bonne lecture )

Tiffany : merci ! encore une fois content que ca te plaise !

Cedokun : Merci merci ! c vrai qu'on connaît un peu la fin même si la elle est vraiment différente . . .en tout cas tu verras la chambre des secrets ca va changer encore plus. . .

Nono : Ben encore une fois merci bcp pour ta double review ! et t'arrête pas surtout ca me fait vachement plaisir )

Et pour finir, le retour de . ..  tadam ! Nakhemda : tsais c po grave tu peu partir en vacances hein ) bon ben j'espere que les solutions vont te plaire. . . et puis après plus qu'un chapitre et le début de La chambre des secrets ! cool j'adore ce tome allez bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews     : o )

Ooooooops : disclamer : c tout a JKR sauf les deux trois trucs que j'ai inventé voilà voilà ca fait trois plombes que je l'oublie mais bon. . .

La Pierre Philosophale 

Le lendemain vers cinq heures,  Harry, Hermione et Molly se retrouvèrent près de la salle de métamorphose. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'emplacement du bureau de Dumbledore, aussi, ils avaient pensé demander au professeur McGonagall, par l'intermédiaire de Hermione. Ils s'avancèrent dans la salle de cours. Le professeur rangeait ses affaires dans son bureau. Hermione passa la première, Harry et Molly légèrement en retrait.  Elle entama la conversation :

« Euh. . . Professeur McGonagall, nous souhaiterions parler au professeur Dumbledore, c'est au sujet d'une affaire importante mais nous ne savons pas ou se trouve son bureau. 

-Pourquoi donc souhaitez vous lui parler ? demanda t'elle, jetant des regards suspicieux aux deux Serpentard qui attendaient derrière.

Hermione choisit ses mots avec prudence :

-Nous pensons qu'il se trame des choses bizarres dans l'école, et nous avons aussi des informations sur l'affaire du troll en début d'année 

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le directeur ne reviendra que demain., il a reçu hier une lettre du ministre de la magie et il est parti pour Londres hier au soir, mais vous pouvez me faire part de vos soupçons, étant donné que je suis le directeur adjoint, répondit la directrice des Gryffondor.

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à Harry. Celui ci ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de la part du professeur. Mais maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, autant tenter le tout pour le tout, se dit-il. Il adressa un signe de tête positif à Hermione.

-Voilà. Nous pensons que quelqu'un essaye de voler. . . Euh, de voler la pierre philosophale, dit-elle, dans un soupir.

Les yeux du professeur semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites à ses mots, sa voix baissa aussitôt de volume, et elle poursuivi, un regard surpris et peut-être également anxieux tourné vers les trois élèves.

-Comment donc êtes vous au courant ? Mais, je peux vous assurer que la Pierre est parfaitement gardée, et qu'elle ne risque absolument rien. . . Ne vous faites pas d'idées,  mais surtout ne révélez à personne l'emplacement de cet objet, suis-je claire ?

Déçue, mais non surprise par l'attitude de son professeur, Hermione acquiesa d'un bref hochement de tête, puis quitta la salle, derrière les deux amis.

« Dumbledore a quitté l'école. Pour moi c'est plus qu'une coïncidence. Commença Harry. Je pense que nous devrions aller voir au troisième étage. Si le cerbère est dans son état normal, alors c'est que Quirell ne tentera pas de s'emparer de la pierre aujourd'hui, et que l'absence de Dumbledore n'est que le fruit du hasard. Sinon. . . Eh bien sinon je pense que nous devrons tenter le tout pour le tout, poursuivit-il dans un murmure.

Hermione et Molly n'avaient guère l'air rassurées, et pourtant la détermination semblait se lire sur leurs regards. Toutes deux savaient ce qu'annonçait la reprise de la pierre, et curieusement, Molly semblait fermement décidée à empêcher Voldemort de renaître. Quand à Hermione, sa crainte de voir revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était compréhensible. A nouveau, Harry semblait terriblement curieux : Il savait que tenter d'atteindre la pierre pour la protéger contre le Mage Noir était une opération risquée, presque suicidaire, mais, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'avouer qu'il avait terriblement envie de découvrir le visage du meurtrier de ses parents, de l'homme détesté par tout une génération de Sorciers, mais dont la force semblait si terrible. . .  De plus, il s'était endormi la veille avec la certitude qu'il allait sauver une bonne partie du monde sorcier aujourd'hui, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner cette idée. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua que l'air approbateur de ses deux camarades. Les trois étaient décidés à agir. 

Vers Onze heures du soir, Hermione retrouva Harry et Molly devant l'entrée du Dortoir des Serpentards. Les trois élèves revêtirent la cape d'invisibilité, puis prirent le chemin du troisième étage. La jeune élève de Gryffondor montra le chemin de la salle du Cerbère aux deux amis, et c'est le cœur battant que tous trois découvrirent la porte de la pièce ouverte, une douce musique se dégageant de l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent avec précaution. . . Et une terrible constatation leur vint : Quirell avait agit ce jour même. Le cerbère était endormi.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent là, se demandant que faire. Puis, sans même parler, ils s'avancèrent tous trois près de la trappe autrefois gardée par le chien à trois têtes. 

Harry sauta le premier. Il atterrit sur un sol mou, qu'il interpréta comme une sorte de tapis moelleux. Les deux filles, qui guettaient une parole rassurante,  suivirent quelques secondes après. 

Les problèmes commencèrent peu de temps après : La plante _car s'en était une_ sur laquelle ils avaient attirée semblait décidée à en découdre avec eux : elle tentait de les broyer à travers ses longues tentacules visqueuses. Mais Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas les meilleurs élèves de l'école pour rien : Ils eurent tôt fait de comprendre le moyen de se débarrasser de la plante. ( ndr : si vous voulez la description en détails cf bouquin de JKR tome 1 )  ).

La première épreuve avait, pour un temps, apaisé les craintes de Harry : Il pouvait se sortir aisément de tels pièges. Mais si Nicolas Flammel et Albus Dumbledore avaient estimé plus sage de mettre la pierre à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Gringotts, c'est qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce que d'autres épreuves, autrement plus menaçantes, attendent les trois étudiants. . . 

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans une pièce immense, dans laquelle on ne distinguait pas le plafond. Dans les airs, semblaient voler une multitude d'insectes semblables à des papillons. Près de la porte, était posé un balais de sorcier. En regardant plus attentivement les « insectes », Les trois amis s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait en fait de clé montées sur des ailes. Dès l'ors, l'épreuve devint évidente. Mais la solution l'était moins : si Harry se savait doué sur un balais, il ne pouvait guère espérer attraper, si déjà il trouvait laquelle parmi toutes ces clés était la bonne facilement un objet de la taille d'un vif d'or, qui plus est dans le fouillis de toutes ces ailes regroupées. C'est alors qu'une solution lui vint naturellement à l'esprit : c'était si évident qu'il se demandait si la présence du balais en ce lieu n'était pas simplement une diversion afin de cacher l'évidence, aux yeux de tous. Il prit la parole :

-Il faut que nous repérions laquelle de ces clés est la bonne, ensuite, cette épreuve ne sera plus un problème. La Serpentarde et la Gryffondor semblèrent ne pas comprendre, mais les deux filles se dirigèrent cependant vers la serrure de la porte de Sortie. Molly dit :

-Il s'agit d'une grosse clé ancienne, la plupart de celles qui volent sont de taille réduite, elle ne devrait pas être trop dure à trouver. . .

-Lequel d'entre nous monte sur la balais ? poursuivit Hermione.

-Cela n'a aucune importance, répondit Harry, devant l'air surpris d'Hermione. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de faire preuve de talents aux quidditch pour réussir cette épreuve. L'une d'entre vous devra cependant voler très vite autours de cette salle. 

Hermione et Molly se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence, puis finalement, Hermione s'avança.

-Bien, continua Harry. Monte sur le balai et fais ce que je t'ai dit. Dès que la porte sera ouverte, tu nous rejoindras en balais. 

-Hermione s'envola. Aussitôt, les clés se mirent à la suivre à une certaine vitesse. Harry mit peu de temps avant de repérer quelle clé était la bonne : l'une d'entre elles avait une aile froissée, signe qui ne trompait pas de la main de Quirell. . .

Harry dit alors d'une voix de commandement : 

-Accio « Clé à l'aile froissée » !

Le sortilège fonctionna à Merveille : la clé rejoint rapidement la main de Harry, qui s'empressa de l'enfoncer dans la serrure, tandis qu'Hermione, sur le

balais, forçait l'allure pour échapper aux autres clés, qui s'étaient mises à la poursuivre à grande vitesse. Après un virage éclair, elle s'engouffra à une vitesse impressionnante dans nouvelle salle. Aussitôt, Molly referma la porte. 

Satisfait de la manœuvre, Harry adressa un regard impressionné à Hermione : 

« je ne te savais pas aussi douée sur un balais, tu devrais peut-être essayer le Quidditch . »

 Hermione, quant à elle, semblait la première surprise de sa performance : elle regardait le balais, l'air surprise et enjouée à la fois, comme si l'idée de Harry à propos de ce sport commençait à germer en elle. . .

La découverte de ce que contenait la troisième pièce provoqua ce qui semblait être de la joie sur le visage de Molly : Une partie d'échecs à grandeur nature ! Harry n'avait guère connaissance de ce jeu, et apparemment, Hermione semblait désespérée d'avance. Mais la jeune Serpentarde, elle, contemplait le terrain de jeu avec une expression réjouie, comme si elle avait toujours rêvé de mener une partie d'échelle, dans laquelle la plupart des pièces sont humaines, et ou la vie des ces personnes est en jeu. . .

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit les commandes.

« Harry, prends la place du fou, Hermione, du cavalier. Je prends la tour. » 

La partie fut déroulée de main de maître. Molly utilisait tous les coups des échecs modernes. Harry ignorait même que ce jeu pouvait atteindre une telle complexité : les pièces menaient une véritable bataille, dont la réalité n'était pas à prouver : la destruction par Harry de la reine adverse lui montrait également que Molly savait prendre des risques. Cette partie de la bataille fut, en effet, le tournant de la partie : privés de leur pièce maiîresse,  les « blancs » perdirent le contrôle de toute leur aile gauche, et sous les coups vengeurs du cheval de Hermione, cinq pions et deux fous tombèrent. Bientôt, il ne resta que le roi, deux tours et trois pions. Cependant, ils semblaient décidés à en découdre et remporter la partie sans provoquer la perte de pièces supplémentaires semblait particulièrement difficile. 

            Molly semblait réfléchir depuis longtemps, quand elle ordonna d'une voix forte : 

« cavalier en D4 » !.

 Aussitôt, Hermione se déplaça à cette position, sous les yeux surpris de Harry qui venait de comprendre la manœuvre : 

« Molly ! qu'est ce que tu fais ? elle va y passer ! »

Hermione sembla se rigidifier un peu plus sur son cheval de pierre, mais elle continua sa marche.

-Je sais, mais sans cela, nous ne pourrons jamais remporter cette partie, et le temps nous est compté.

-Harry ! poursuivit Hermione. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! tout se passera bien ! Mais le ton de sa voix semblait laisser malgré tout présager le pire. . 

Le pire arriva. Une des deux tours fonça sur Hermione, dont le cheval s'effondra sous le choc. La cavalière fit une terrible chute, et c'est avec un bruit mât qu'on entendit sa tête heurter le sol marbré de l'échiquier. 

Molly était en larmes. Mais la détermination se lisait malgré tout dans son regard. Elle cria : tour en D4 ! Et détruisit la tour adverse. En position favorable, elle fit valoir toute sa fureur et bientôt, seul le roi et un pion restaient sur l'échiquier.

Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards angoissés au corps inerte de Hermione, Quand il eut une idée :

« Molly ! ne mets pas le roi Mat tout de suite ! Je crois que. . . Envoie un de nos pions dans le camp adverse : nous pourrons récupérer une pièce. . . 

La compréhension, puis l'espoir, passèrent dans les yeux de l'élève, qui ordonna à un de ses pions d'avancer, pendant trois longs coups. Quand il eut enfin atteint le camp ennemi, Elle s'écria : 

-Je veux retrouver mon CAVALIER ! 

On entendit un toussotement. Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux. 

Le reste fut une formalité. Les trois amis restèrent un moment, serrés les un(e)s contres les autres, heureux d'être encore en vie après tant d'épreuves. C'est aussi en cet instant, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un lieu constellé de pièges et de dangers, qu'ils comprirent qu'il seraient proches pour le restant de leur existence. . . Et ce malgré les maisons, et ce malgré l'ascendance d'Hermione.  C'est avec une lueur farouche dans le regard qu'ils atteignirent, ensemble, la dernière épreuve. 

Sur une table, en face d'eux, étaient disposées une douzaine de potions. Au bout de la salle, le chemin continué, barré par une haie de flammes A côté de cette table se trouvait un parchemin. La lecture leur révéla une énigme de logique. Harry et Hermione sourirent : ils n'étaient pas les « intellos » de Poudlard pour rien. . . Et en plus de cela, leurs années de scolarité Moldue les aidaient considérablement dans les problèmes mathématiques comme celui-ci. 

Ils eurent donc tôt fait de le résoudre, mais alors une conclusion vint tristement à eux : la potion qui permettait de passer les flammes était à moitié vide, et seul l'un d'entre eux pouvait passer les flammes. Cette fois, Harry prit une décision :

« J'irais. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné jusque là, car je n'aurais sûrement pas réussi à vaincre seul toutes ces épreuves, mais, sans vouloir mettre en doute vos compétences, je suis le plus à même d'entre nous d'arrêter Quirell et Voldemort. »

  
Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant, puis approuvèrent.

« Je n'ai jamais dis à personne que c'était toi qui m'avait sauvé du Troll, Harry. Tu es un grand sorcier, crois moi, et pas seulement par ta puissance. Tu le caches, mais malgré tout, tu aime, tu es un humain, et c'est ce qui te sauveras, je le sais. » Hermione avait dit ces paroles si solennellement que Harry les perçut comme une évidence : une évidence qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué auparavant :  Il était humain ! Il n'était pas un monstre comme son oncle ou sa tante ! Lui, il avait un cœur, et même s'il détestait toujours autant tous les Moldus qu'il connaissait, il sut avec une telle certitude qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, une telle clarté qui dissipa toutes ténèbres, que malgré la puissance, malgré la magie noire qu'il affectionnait, il n'atteindrait jamais le grade de perversion de Voldemort. Alors, il dit simplement, mais tout aussi solennellement : 

« Merci, Hermione »

Puis, il but la potion et franchit la barrière de flammes.

Harry marcha pendant une trentaine de secondes le long d'un corridor, la baguette à la main, puis il atteignit finalement une salle. Circulaire, elle était entourée de marches. Au centre se trouvait un miroir, et le professeur Quirell. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. 

            Le Serpentard s'avança. 

            Quirell se retourna..

« Eh bien, Potter. Je me demandais quand, enfin, vous arriveriez. . .Je vous connaissait comme brillant étudiant mais je connaît également votre penchant légèrement. . . Suicidaire, qui vous pousse à vous aventurer dans des endroits pareils, qui plus est devant un professeur. . . » 

Harry crut détecter une once de tristesse lorsque le mot professeur avait été prononcé. 

-Je n'ai pas, actuellement, de pulsions suicidaires, ex-professeur, répondit-il en insistant bien sur le « ex ».

-C''est donc que vous ignorez ce que je cache réellement, reprit Quirell. Vous n'avez décidément aucune idée de ce qui vous attend en ce lieu. . .

Harry se surprit à apprécier ce jeu que son ancien professeur semblait vouloir jouer : l'envie d'impressionner l'élève, de montrer la supériorité de l'enseignant. . . Harry avait toujours semblé accepter ce jeu, avec ses maîtres de classe, mais cette fois, il ne rigolait plus. 

-Ce qui m'attend en ce lieu ? De quoi parlez vous, dit-il d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-interrogatrice. Du déchet de Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous dissimulez sous votre turban, ou alors de votre faiblesse magique ?

Cette fois, Quirell ne trouva pas sa langue :

-Comment savez vous ? Comment avez vous eu connaissance de mon lien avec le Lord ? Depuis combien de temps ? 

-Hier seulement. J'ai trouvé judicieux votre idée d'éloigner Dumbledore pour que vous puissiez tenter, en paix, de voler la pierre philosophale. . . Mais apparemment, vous êtes incapable de trouver la solution à cette épreuve. . . Pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui n'a atteint que la quatrième marche l'ors de l'Epreuve de Serpentard. . . Un score minable, je trouve. . . 

Quirell semblait bouillir sur place. Harry savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. Il ne pensait pas faire le poids contre un mage noir adulte : il avait trop d'inexpérience. Mais Il espérait en secret que McGonagall ait prit compte de leurs avertissement, ou que Molly et Hermione soient allées l'avertir : ainsi, il obtiendrait l'aide nécessaire. Mais il fallait gagner du temps, et sa meilleure carte, c'était le bluff. 

-Vous connaissez l'Epreuve de Serpentard ? Dès la première année ?

-_Evidemment qu'il la connaît !_

Harry sursauta : une voix d'outre tombe venait de retentir depuis le crâne de Quirell. Il comprit aussitôt. Voldemort venait de parler. 

-Evidemment ? Vous vous attendiez donc à ce que je la découvre aussi rapidement ?

-_Mon serviteur. Je souhaite lui parler. Seul à Seul._

Quirell enleva son turban. Cette fois, malgré son calme apparent, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un terrible frisson lui parcourir l'échine : Le seigneur des Ténèbres venait de se révéler à lui, et cette vision était atroce. Une tête semblait greffée sur une autre, comme les déesses de l'antiquité. Le titillement de sa cicatrice semblait négligeable au yeux du jeune Serpentard, et Harry regardait, subjugué, la face pâle et lugubre du plus grand mage Noir de ce siècle. La bouche du Monstre reprit la parole :

_-Pourquoi croyais tu que je voulais te tuer ? Je savais que tu deviendrais puissant ! Tu as atteint la dixième marche, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'y attendais. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je sais que tu recherches le pouvoir. Je sais que tu as souffert durant toutes ces années, à cause des Moldus. Je peux t'apporter les deux choses que tu recherches : la puissance, et la vengeance. Pourquoi nous haïr quand nous pouvons nous allier ? Fi donc du bien et du mal ! Seul le pouvoir existe, et tu le sais. Tu es un Serpentard, et un Sang Pur. Ensemble, nous changerons la face du monde ! Les sorcier triompheront de ces monstres, comme toi même tu les nomme, et eux et leurs enfants retourneront à leur stade inférieur qu'ils méritent. _

-Dès mon plus jeune âge, vous m'avez craint. Vous savez que je suis une menace pour vous. Vous savez que je deviendrais, un jour,  plus puissant que vous. Et j'ai vu comme vous me haïssiez ! Dans la forêt, votre ombre regorgeait de Haine, de désir de vengeance. On ne peut pas cacher ses sentiments, comme vous le faîtes habilement sous cette forme. J'ignore pourquoi vous savez déjà tout cela concernant ma force, et vous avez raison en disant que je recherche la puissance. Mais vous, vous avez atteint un stade si bas, si médiocre que jamais un Serpentard n'aurait du atteindre. Vous faites honte à votre maison ! Vous êtes puissant, mais la haine vous aveugle. Serpentard aurait honte de vous : vos sentiments les plus violents influent sur vos actes, et vous échouerez toujours à cause de cela. 

Harry avait prononcé cette sentence sans comprendre pourquoi : les mots lui étaient naturellement venus à l'esprit, comme s'ils avaient été gravés depuis l'enfance. Il savait qu'il _devait _prononcer ce discours. Et sur la face de Serpent de Voldemort, un air, peiné ?, si c'est possible, apparut :

_-Tu dis que je fais honte à Serpentard, mais tu ne connais rien de moi, tu ne connais rien de toi également ! tu ne sais pas d'ou tu viens, tes origines, tes racines, mais tu mourras aujourd'hui. Ne crois pas que tu me surpasseras en un jour, car même si tu triomphes, je reviendrais, et tu sais que tu es trop jeune, de décennies trop jeune pour m'affronter.  Mangemort !  Tue cet élève !_

Aussitôt, Quirell se jeta sur Harry. Mais celui-ci était sur ses gardes. Il esquiva le saut magistral du mage noir, qui sortit sa baguette magique. 

-Stupéfix ! Cria Quirell

Harry esquiva et prononça à son tour

-Expelliarmus ! 

le sort toucha Quirell, mais celui-ci semblait protégé d'un bouclier, car le sort revint à son envoyeur, et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à l'éviter.

-Endoloris ! Hurla Quirell. 

Cette fois, Harry ne fut pas assez rapide. Ce fut comme si des milliers de poignards et d'épées lui perçaient la chair. Quirell semblait se délecter de cette souffrance. Il sentait sa raison le quitter quand un souvenir lui vint en mémoire : ce jour. . . Dans la salle Secrète, durant l'épreuve. . . Il avait déjà connu la souffrance. Et il l'avait surpassé ! Il était humain, et il dépasserait sa souffrance. Sur un genoux, sous les yeux ébahis de Quirell, Harry se redressa. Il jeta toute la force de son jeune esprit dans ce sort qu'il avait étudié depuis si longtemps, ce sort qu'il avait si longtemps réservé aux Dursley. . . 

La scène semblait irréelle. Quirell ne bougeait pas, regardant Harry avec une crainte révérencieuse, pendant que celui-ci se levait, pointait sa baguette magique sur l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir, puis murmurait l'incantation : 

« Endoloris ».

La douleur disparut chez Harry. Mais Quirell s'écroula par terre, poussant de terribles hurlements. Harry était conscient du fait que s'il stoppait son sortilège, il serait perdu. Avec dégoût, Harry maintint sa baguette pointée sur Quirell. 

            Mais il n'y tenait plus. Il stoppa le sortilège et jeta au professeur un regard emplit de compassion. Celui-ci criait toujours. Mais c'était des hurlement de tristesses qui s'échappaient de sa voix : 

-Sors de ma tête ! disparais ! Je suis libre ! 

            Harry lança alors un expelliarmus et récupéra la baguette de Quirell. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cet être misérable souffrir encore. Il s'écria :

-Voldemort ! Tu es vaincu ! ton allié ne te servira plus et dans quelques instants, Dumbledore va venir ici sous l'instance de mes amis ! Tu sais que si tu restes, s'en sera définitivement fini pour toi ! Alors quitte ce corps ! Et disparais de ce lieu que tu n'aurais jamais du connaître ! 

  
C'était l'ultime coup de Bluff. Pas pour lui, pas pour l'école, mais pour cette pauvre ébauche d'être humain qu'était Quirell. Sa voix était restée froide toute la phrase durant, en espérant que Voldemort la prendrait au sérieux. 

C'est alors que les hurlement de Quirell s'amplifièrent. Il hurla, hurla, et hurla encore pendant ce qui parurent être des heures aux yeux de Harry. Puis, une ombre sembla sortir de son corps, et il tomba, inerte.

Au loin, le Serpentard crut entendre une voix : 

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Mais la douleur du Doloris le rejoint finalement, tout comme la fatigue accumulée tout au long de la soirée. A bout de forces, il s'évanouit.

- - - - - - - - - 

Fini ! j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu ! la suite dès que j'aurais un peu de temps ( peut être lundi soir, peut être mardi enfin bientôt quoi )

Plz laissez une petite review ca serait vraiment sympa. . . 


	19. Le professeur Dumbledore

Réponses aux Reviews

Nakhemda ( LOL :) ) :ben tu vas voir pour dumbledore dans ce dernier chapitre de la pierre philosophale content que ca t'ait plu ^^

Tiffany : Je sais pas ou je vais m'arrêter : je fais Sur la deuxième année et la troisième ya de bonnes chances ca dépend de mes disponibilités )

Cedokun Content que ca t'ait plus, je pense que la yaura plus de blancs

Lunenoire : Merci ^^ j'ai mais pas mal de temps à trouver kommen faire pour ne pas tout pomper sur jk lol

Miss Jedusor ( Re – LOL :) ) : eh ben plus que ce chapitre et go deuxième tome, avec pour commencer une ptite visite chez les malfoy ^^

Mimi : ben merci pour ta review, comme je l'ai dit à tyffany je pense faire les 3 premières années et la suite peut etre

Nono : merci on verra ce que je peux faire :))

Elava : Ben ca me rassure ! les thèses je trouve que ca approfondit bien le personnage donc j'en mais pas mal et je trouve qu'elles lui correspondent plutot bien :)))

Alex Potter : Ben merci !

Csame ( RE RE LOL :) ) : je pense pas qu'elle puisse compenser la rentrée mais je suis content qu'elle te plaise  :)  enfin ce chapitre a un peu tardé justement à cause de la rentrée mais bon j'essaierais de garder une bonne cadence

Botan la Follan : merci !mais tu sais le chapitre 1 est un peu cours mais les autres sont plus longs donc tu devrais les lire ) 

Dumbledore

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se demanda un instant si toute cette histoire de pierre philosophale, de Voldemort et même de Magie n'était pas qu'un immense rêve dont il venait de quitter le monde, mais ses membres endoloris étaient là pour lui crier le contraire. Rassuré de sentir le contact du tissus blanc de l'infirmerie sur sa peau, Il balaya la salle du regard, mais tous les lits étaient vides. Il fut un instant prit de panique pour ses amies, mais quand son regard croisa finalement celui de l'infirmière, celle si lui répondit instantanément qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elles et qu'elles étaient sauves. 

« Je dois signaler votre réveil au professeur Dumbledore. Vous voudrez bien rester sagement dans le lit en attendant son arrivée. Vous avez passé deux jours dans cet état et vous manquez encore de force . »

Harry, qui de toute façon n'avait aucun envie de bouger, acquiesa rapidement puis attendit l'arrivée du professeur.

Avec le réveil venaient les inévitables questions : qu'était-il advenu de Quirell, L'ombre de Voldemort courait-elle toujours ? Dumbledore était-il au courant pour le Doloris ? A cette pensée, le Serpentard fut prit de panique : c'était tout de même un sortilège impardonnable ! Et si Quirell le trahissait malgré son aide et, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais exercer, tentait de le tirer avec lui dans les bas fonds du monde sorcier ? 

Malgré sa peur, Harry se doutait que Quirell révélât ceci à qui que ce soit : il avait été trop marqué par la scène pour en modifier les faits de façon inostensible, et la reconnaissance qu'il devait vouer au jeune élève pour son aide à faire fuir Voldemort de son être devait jouer plus que tout dans cette affaire.

C'est tout de même pétri d'appréhension qu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir.  La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant passer le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh.

« Voudriez vous bien nous laisser seul, s'il vous plait Pompom ? je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Harry »

L'infirmière hocha la tête puis referma la porte derrière elle. 

Le plus grand sorcier du monde approcha son tabouret du lit du Sorcier possédant le plus gros potentiel au monde, lui adressa un sourire engageant qui dissipa la plupart de ses craintes et commença à parler.

« Le professeur Quirell s'est réveillé hier. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé l'ors de votre rencontre.

Harry retenait son souffle : c'était l'instant de vérité :

-Et. . . Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par l'héroïsme dont tu as fais preuve, Harry.

Le serpentard se sentit tout d'un coup particulièrement léger. . .

-Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, et je le crois, tu l'as vraiment affronté, et vaincu, alors qu'il était possédé par Voldemort, que c'est un sorcier adulte et qui plus est professeur. D'aucuns considéreraient cela comme de la folie, mais je pense que tu as pris tes décisions, et qu'elles ont été bonnes. Quand tu as compris à quel danger nous étions confrontés, tu es allé avertir un professeur, et faute de réponses de sa part, tu as su prendre tes responsabilités.  J'étais à peine arrivé au ministère que j'ai reçu un hibou du professeur McGonagall qui me signalait votre discours. J'ai tout de suite compris que ma place, en cette heure, était à Poudlard, et je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu. 

-C'est vous que j'ai entendu m'appeler, avant de m'évanouir ? Comment va Quirell ? 

-Le professeur Quirell survivra, mais je crains qu'il ne doive mener, devant ses aveux, un séjour prolongé à la prison d'Azkaban. Je pense cependant que le ministère se montrera clément devant la souffrance qu'il a éprouvé à partager son être avec Voldemort. .  Et oui, en effet, c'est moi que tu as entendu avant de tomber.  Je venais te féliciter pour ton attitude, mais je souhaiterais aussi m'entretenir avec toi d'autres sujets.

C'était évident. Un élève de première année ne pouvait battre un professeur sans immanquablement attirer les soupçons à son égard, surtout avec Dumbledore comme directeur. . . Harry espérait, que cette fois à nouveau, le vieil homme se montrerait clément. . .

-J'imagine que tu as beaucoup entendu parler de tes parents ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Non. Répondit Harry. Les Dursley ne me parlent que pour dire du mal d'eux ou m'insulter, et ici, j'ais toujours été considéré plus comme Harry Potter que comme le fils de Lily et James. . . A part pour certains, ajouta-il après réflexion.

-Certains hum ? continua Dumbledore. Tes parents étaient tous les deux de puissants sorciers. Ils ont fait leur études à Gryffondor, et ont toujours combattu Voldemort activement. Ta mère descend de parents Moldus, comme tu le sais sûrement, mais ton père vient d'une très longue lignée de sorciers. Durant toute leur vie, ils ont fait preuve de Noblesse et de bonté, et je suis heureux de voir que tu prends le même chemin.

Cette fois, la voix du Dumbledore avait prit, en fin de phrase, une intonation mi-interrogative, mi-rassurée, comme s'il n'était pas si sur de ses propos. A nouveau, Harry sentit ce regard perçant qu'il connaissait le sonder, mais comme à son habitude, ces yeux bleu profonds ne le jugeaient aucunement.

-J'ai, été surpris quand, à ton arrivée à Poudlard, tu as été envoyé à Serpentard. Je sais parfaitement que tu es au courant de la rivalité entre ces deux maisons, mais tu es comme ton père. Tu fais des choix, et si tu as choisi d'aller là bas, car c'est bien toi qui l'a choisi, je suis persuadé qu'il y avait une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?  A nouveau, je te répète que ton père aurait très bien pu aller à Serpentard. Chaque maison a ses défauts, et je dois dire que celui de la maison de Gryffondor est l'unilatéralisme. Je suis moi-même tenté de basculer parfois dans cette simplicité, et de taxer tous les Serpentard d'une étiquette « mauvais sorciers », mais, bien sûr, et tu l'as prouvé, c'est une vision mesquine de la réalité. 

Je sais que tu n'es pas un élève de première année comme les autres, quand bien même tu ne serais pas « Le » Harry Potter. Vaincre un professeur en combat singulier. . . Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Les personnes que je côtoie ont souvent tendance à croire que je suis radicalement opposé à la magie noire _ car je sais que tu la pratique, rajouta-il sous le regard surpris de Harry _, mais je reconnais que celle–ci est puissante, et que maniée entre des mains raisonnables, elle ne comporte que peu de dangers. tant que tu fais attention à tes découvertes. Prends Voldemort, par exemple. C'était, à l'époque ou je l'ais connu pour la première fois, un élève charmant, peut-être aussi doué que toi. Il était préfet en chef et tout semblait le diriger vers une carrière au ministères. Mais la magie noire la métamorphosé, car il était submergé par la haine quand il la pratiquait.

Ainsi Dumbledore savait ! Il savait ce qui rendait Voldemort si mauvais, bien sur, mais également si tenace : la haine ! Harry l'avait su dès le premier regard. Dès qu'il avait prononcé ce discours. . .

-Je voulais aussi te demander, Harry. Cette question va te paraître étrange, mais s'est-il passé quelque chose de bizarre, ou au moins de plus bizarre que le reste, durant ta rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Cet homme semblait décidément en savoir beaucoup sur lui : peut-être pouvait-il voir au fond de l'âme d'une personne ? En tout cas, il avait encore une fois visé juste. Mais le sentiment que Harry avait eut durant le discours l'avait marqué au point qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Aussi, il avoua :

-Avant notre combat, Voldemort m'a. . . Proposé de le rejoindre. J'ai refusé, bien sur, mais à ce moment là, j'ai prononcé un discours, un discours qui venait de je ne sais ou ! J'ai parlé, parlé, parlé, comme si ces mots _devaient _ être dits : et à la fin de mes mots, Voldemort semblait déjà vaincu, tellement la rage et la haine semblaient l'avoir submergé.

-Des mots qui devaient être dits. . . Murmura Dumbledore dans sa barbe. Tu dis que c'était comme si ces mots t'avaient été soufflés, gravés dans ta mémoire ? et qu'a tu dis, précisément ?

-J'ai dit que la haine l'aveuglait et le rendait indigne d'être un Serpentard.

Un sourire sembla se dessiner, l'espace d'un instant, sur le visage constellé de rides du Vieillard.

-Je comprends que ça l'ait mis en rogne ! Vois-tu, Voldemort descend de Serpentard en ligne directe. .  

-Mais pourtant je sais que Serpentard l'aurait toujours renié ! je suis sur de cela !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je. . . Euh. . . Je l'ignore. C'est la même chose qui s'est produite avant hier. J'étais sur de quelque chose, mais j'ignorais _pourquoi. . . _

-Un jour, tu le découvriras peut-être, répondit Dumbledore, d'un air énigmatique. Moi même j'ignore pourquoi Voldemort voulais tant t'éliminer _toi_ plus que tout autre. . .

Harry, lui, avait sa petite idée : il savait que si Harry faisait certains choix, il deviendrait plus puissant que lui. Mais il ignorait toujours pourquoi il savait cela. Peut-être le découvrirait-il dans le livre de Serpentard ? Pour l'heure actuelle, le Serpentard voulait profiter de la présence de Dumbledore pour lui demander quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard :

-Professeur. Je me demandais s'il m'était impossible de ne pas retourner chez les Dursley à la fin de l'année ?

-Pourquoi donc, demanda Dumbledore avec une voix tellement innocence que Harry voulut crier

-Car. . . Parce qu'il ne sont pas vraiment l'oncle et la tante idéaux. S'il vous plait, laissez mois rester à Poudlard ! au moins un certain temps, J'ai un ami qui m'a invité chez lui cet été.

-Harry, on ne peut pas avoir des parents, ou des tuteurs parfaits. Je sais que c'est dur de vivre chez des Moldus mais de là à vouloir les quitter définitivement.

Cette fois, le jeune mage noir n'y tenait plus. Il se leva brusquement et découvrit son dos.

-Ces cicatrices ne m'ont pas été faites par Quirell. C'est mon oncle, Vernon Dursley, qui me les a faites avec un martinet. Cela vous suffit comme explication ?

L'expression du directeur changea du tout au tout.  

-J'ignorais. . . Dit-il dans un murmure.. . Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant. . . Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu iras, la première semaine, chez les Dursley. J'écrirais une missive au ministre te permettant d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Je te sais suffisamment raisonnable pour l'utiliser seulement en cas de nécessité. Si l'un de ces moldus te menace, tu pourras te défendre le temps que je te trouve un autre foyer. Sinon, eh bien tu pourras rester là bas. Je te prêterais une chouette de l'école pour communiquer et je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer souvent de tes nouvelles.

Bien, je crois que notre entrevue. Les examens arrivent bientôt, mais je suis sur que tu les auras sans aucune difficulté. 

  
Sur ces mots, le vieillard se leva dans un grognement, et rejoint la sortie de l'infirmerie. Encore un jour à passer à l'infirmerie. . . Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, ignorant les ombres de son esprit qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts


	20. 2 : Les secrets de Serpentard : Retour

AlexPotter : Ben voilà le début du tome 2 : l'intrigue commence pas vraiment mais on voit que harry a pas mal changé 

Csame : eh nan ! c pas fini ! voilà le début du tome 2 bonne lecture )

Lunenoire : ben ouais je voulais pas laisser tomber les Dursley tout de suite mais renvoyer Harry sans pouvoirs la bas, ca me paressais totalement irréaliste du point de vue de Dumbledore. . . Allez bonne lecture ^^

Ben merci nono pour ta double review et oui y'a une suite ^^

P3 : content que ca te plaise, j'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire. . .

Miss jedusor ( encore une fois ^^ ) : ben tu verras pour ça, surement dans un ou deux chapitres.. allez bonne lecture :)

Piloup : Y'a 17 chapitres mais ils sont plus gros lol ! content que ma fic te plaise ! voilà la suite

Merci à Tiffany et à Mimi, et aux autres qui m'ont reviewé depuis le début . . . 

Un autre passé.

Tome 2 : L'élève et La chambre des Secrets

Le retour à Privet Drive

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures maintenant. Dans la forêt, un hiboux aux grands yeux d'un noir complet contemplait le sol, depuis la branche de hêtre ou il était perché. Sans doute cherchait-il de la nourriture dans quelque rongeur qui aurait l'infortune de croiser ce regard. . . Mais ce hiboux était loin d'être un animal comme les autres. En le regardant de plus prêt, on aurait pu s'apercevoir de sa vieillesse. A en croire ce regard, cette bête _ si c'en était une _, était âgée d'un siècle, peut-être.

            Et c'était presque le cas. Cette créature à l'air hagard, les yeux dans le vague, ruminait des pensées qui étaient tout sauf animales. L'animal est dépourvu de haine. Cette créature en regorgeait. De frustration, également, mais ça, chaque animal en avait une dose. Mais quel sorte d'esprit se trouvait donc à l'intérieur de ce crâne ? Un esprit humain ? Non. C'était impossible. L'humain pouvait être mauvais, cruel, mais la dose de haine à l'intérieur de cet esprit rendait tout espoir d'humanité, presque impossible. 

            Non. La chose à l'intérieur de cette pauvre créature n'était pas plus humaine qu'animale. Elle pensait, pensait, tentait de réfléchir, calculer malgré sa colère, perdait l'espoir, perdait tout espoir, d'un jour, revoir le monde de ses vrais yeux. Elle avait été tellement proche ! Un miroir seulement, l'avait privée de son retour dans le monde des sorciers. . . Un miroir, et un jeune garçon de onze ans. Un jeune garçon qui l'avait empêché, par la seule force de sa volonté, de renaître. Un garçon qui, une nouvelle fois, l'avait renvoyé au néant, seul, désespérément seul. Voldemort se bornait à croire que la solitude ne le touchait guère, mais vivre dans une illusion avait toujours rendu les choses plus difficiles. Même lui, le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne supportait pas la torture qu'on lui infligeait. Seul, dans un corps qu'il était obligé de pourrir pour survivre, attendant sa mort pour en posséder un autre. . .Délaissé de ses serviteurs, ceux-là qu'il croyait si fidèles, dont il était sur qu'il ne risquait aucune trahison. . . Combien étaient-ils, ceux qui ne l'avaient pas délaissé ? Cinq ? Moins ? Les autres s'étaient empressés de sauver leur peau. . . 

            Cette pensée réussit presque à le faire sourire. Finalement, le seul qui n'avait pas fui devant lui, de son vivant ou de sa mort, c'était son pire ennemi, ce gamin qui lui ressemblait tant, finalement. . . Bien sur, plus maintenant. Il s'était trop profondément enfoncé dans une voie, et rien ne pouvait plus lui en faire sortir. Peu à peu, une étrange forme de gratitude se forma dans son esprit tourmenté. De la gratitude pour son pire ennemi, de la gratitude pour la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. . .Ce paradoxe faillit à nouveau le faire sourire. 

            C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le bec d'un hiboux n'était pas propice à ce mouvement.

--------------- ------------------ -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Harry finit de déposer sa caisse dans le train qui devait le ramener à Londres. Salazar avait obstinément refusé de se laisser caser dans une cage dans la valise, aussi, Harry l'avait prit autours de sa jambe, en espérant que celui-ci se tiendrait au calme. Alors qu'il entrait dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Molly, Katala, Draco et Blaise ( Hermione n'avait pas souhaité créer des problèmes entre Harry et Draco en venant s'installer dans ce wagon, mais elle lui avait promis qu'elle lui enverrait des lettres durant les vacances ). Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder autours du dernier mois qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, après l'épisode de la pierre philosophale.

 Il avait passé la plupart du temps dans la salle secrète de Serpentard,  perfectionnant chaque jour ses compétences. Il se remémora l'apprentissage de L'impérium, le sortilège de possession, qui avait été d'une terrible facilité, et sa tentative marquée par un échec de découvrir les secrets de l'Avada Kedavra, sa décision de repousser l'étude de ce sortilège à plus tard. . . 

Il se rappela aussi la nuit ou les jumeaux Weasley, quelques jours avant les examens, avaient à nouveau frappé en changeant les armoiries de tous les élèves de la maison de Serpentard, transformant le beau Serpent qui ornait leurs robes en un grotesque lézard. Leur surprise quand ils s'aperçurent que l'écusson de Harry n'avait pas subi la transformation.. . ..

Ses performances lors du dernier cours de vol de l'année, ou le professeur Bibine avait organisé une course avec plusieurs obstacles. ..  Course que Harry, à sa grande surprise, avait remporté, devançant Hermione de quelques longueurs. . . Le regard intéressé du Capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard. . . Et finalement le passage des examens de fin d'année, qui, à l'image de l'année scolaire, n'avaient posé aucunes difficultés à Harry, qui avait fini avec les meilleurs résultats des premières années, devançant Hermione Granger d'une dizaine de points.

C'est à peine si il remarqua que le train était parti. L'idée de quitter l'école répugnait Harry, mais il était curieusement impatient de retrouver les Dursley. . . Avec l'usage de sa baguette magique ! Il avait renoncé à l'idée de les faire souffrir, mais si eux continuaient dans cette perspective, il aurait tout à fait le droit de leur donner un aperçu de ses nouvelles . . . « capacités » !

Depuis son premier contact avec Voldemort, Harry ne cessait de penser à cet être.. . Et également, aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Voldemort était indigne d'être un Serpentard. Il ne méritait pas d'appartenir à cette maison. Etre si intimement persuadé d'une chose que l'on a aucune chance de connaître laisse des doutes chez n'importe qui, et le jeune garçon ne faisait pas exception à le règle. Nuit après nuit, il ruminait ses paroles, dans l'espoir d'en découvrir un quelconque sens caché. . . en vain jusqu'à présent. 

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que le ciel défilait à toute allure devant les yeux de Harry. Depuis le début du trajet, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Seule Molly était également restée silencieuse, mais il est vrai que Molly ne parlait jamais beaucoup. . . Draco adressa finalement la parole à Harry : 

-Alors, c'ést d'accord ? tu viens chez moi à partir de la première semaine d'Août ? j'imagine que ça te fera plaisir de quitter tes horribles moldus pour pouvoir revenir dans le monde des sorciers un peu plus tôt. . . 

Harry sourit. Oui, cela lui faisait plaisir. Mais cette esquisse de remerciement pour Draco était en fait la trahison d'un autre sentiment, d'un amusement que Draco n'avait pas découvert. Il ne changerait jamais, se disait Harry. Un vrai Serpentard, ce Draco ! Tout en lançant la conversation, il attirait l'attention sur le fait que Harry venait chez lui pendant les vacances, et que par là il l'aidait à quitter ses Moldus. . . Donc, implicitement, qu'il devrait le remercier pour cette aide. . . Appréciant ce jeu d'esprit,  Harry répondit : 

-Je ne remercierais jamais assez tes parents de m'accepter chez vous. J'espère que je ne les dérangerais pas trop. Et si tu veux que je te fasse réviser. . . 

Draco fit une moue qui pouvait passer pour un sourire, mais qui semblait plus être de la déception . Harry avait gagné. Il avait insisté sur le fait que le mérite de l'accepter revenait non pas à lui, mais à ses parents, et en plus de cela, l'allusion aux révisions le mettait en position dominante : celui qui dispensait la connaissance, comme si pour Draco la présence de Harry était en quelque sorte un honneur. . . 

Les deux se sourirent. Ils adoraient ces petites joutes de langues. 

Bientôt, le train commença à ralentir. A l'horizon se profilait la gare de King's Cross. Lorsque le wagon fut immobilisé, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant les élèves sortir dans un grand fracas de malles et de sacs. 

Voie Neuf, au bout de quais, Vernon Dursley l'attendait. . . 

------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------------- 

Harry marcha vers la chose difforme qu'était son oncle avec assurance. Cette arrivée sembla désarçonner le Moldu, qui mit peu de temps avant de trouver quelque parole douloureuse à lui jeter à la face.

            -L'erreur de la nature est enfin revenue, à ce que je voie. Dépêche toi de monter dans la voiture. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un s'imagine que je me soucie de toi.

            Et paranoïaque, avec ça ! 

            Sans un bruit, Le Serpentard grimpa dans la voiture du moldu, non sans jeter un regard glacial à l'homme, qui perdit rapidement de sa superbe. Harry n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire. Ou on le respectait, ou on payait.

  
            C'étaient les nouvelles règles. 

            L'arrivée à Privet Drive fut sans nul doute un épisode mémorable. Dudley Dursley, l'éléphant domestiqué de la famille, attendait Harry sur le palier, sans nul doute pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vers de terre, ici.

            Mais le regard froid qu'il avait jeté à l'oncle Vernon refit des merveilles face à Dudley. Comme si rien que ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de le rendre inquiétant. Il se rappela alors avoir lu cela quelque part : la magie noire affectait toujours l'individu qui la pratiquait. Quelque chose changeait en lui. Quelque chose qui permettait de mieux faire passer les sentiments, de donner un aperçu de sa puissance. . . 

. . . D'un regard. . . 

            Dudley s'écarta religieusement du passage de son cousin. Harry ne savait pas si Pétunia lui avait réservé le même accueil, en tout cas, il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier. Un simple coup d'œil la fit flancher. 

            Au souper, Aucun mot ne fut échangé, jusqu'à ce que l'oncle se lève, semblant puiser jusqu'aux dernières ressources de son courage. C'est la voix tremblante qu'il commença à réciter un discours qu'il avait, semblait-il, apprit depuis longtemps.

            -E. . . .Ecoute moi bien. Ici, tu n'es pas dans ton école de fous. Alors ne crois pas que nos sentiments envers toi on changé après une année dans cette école. Pour nous, tu es toujours une larve, quelqu'un de monstrueux et. . . 

            Il ne parvint jamais à aller plus loin. Harry voulait mettre les choses au point tout de suite.  Il lâcha la bride à son pouvoir. Aussitôt, il fut entouré d'un halo noir. Une lueur totalement sombre, et qui malgré tout semblait rendre son visage lumineux. Comme si il en faisait ressortir la pâleur. . . C'est muni de cette aura qu'il jeta un regard rempli de sous entendus à son oncle, qui se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, les yeux exorbités, bredouillant des –Quel est ce maléfice. . . ou autres stupidités. .  

            Pétunia regardait Harry, une expression de terreur dans son regard. Dudley l'observait, lui, avec une sorte de crainte révérencieuse, presque religieuse, comme si il découvrait en son cousin un être nouveau, un être tout droit sortit de ses rêves, ou cauchemars. . . 

            Décidément, cette capacité était bien pratique, se dit Harry. Il s'était découvert ce pouvoir, cette capacité à révéler sa puissance peut de temps après le combat contre Voldemort. Il avait fait des recherches à ce sujet et en était arrivé à la conclusion que cette aura était de même type que celle qui avait orné le fantôme de Voldemort dans la forêt interdite. . . 

            Sous les regards terrorisés des Dursley, Harry finit son repas, repris de la nourriture ( une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire l'année précédente. . . ) et se leva de Table. Il dit : 

-Je me sens un peu fatigué. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, chère « famille ». . . 

            Il avait prononcé ce mot avec un tel dégoût que, malgré la peur, Vernon parut choqué. C'est à ce moment là que Harry les haït à nouveau. Et qu'il put à nouveau comprendre Voldemort. 

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. . . il marque le début de la chambre des secrets : les secrets de Serpentard, de Voldemort, et de Harry :) 

Et surtout revieeeeeeeews plz ^^


	21. 2 : Les secrets de Serpentard : La vie A...

Les Secrets de Serpentard

Chapitre 2 : La vie à Privet Drive

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry vivait chez les Dursley. 

Ceux-ci l'évitaient maintenant, trop surpris et impressionnés par son attitude lors de son arrivée pour admettre une quelconque réaction.  Harry avait presque toujours détesté les Dursley, mais cette haine s'était atténuée durant son année passé à Poudlard. Là bas, il avait appris ou elle pouvait mener , et à quelle point il était dangereux de s'y risquer trop profondément. 

Il avait ainsi remonté peu à peu la pente, passant de la haine pure et simple de toutes les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, à un dégoût plus focalisé sur sa famille.   Mais son retour « à la maison » l'avait vite ramené les pieds sur terre. Ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était les gens sans principes. Or, l'attitude des Dursley à son arrivée faisait montre de cette absence : Il avait pensé, pendant des années, que les Dursley le haïssaient pour une raison et qu'il ne pourraient jamais se montrer un tant soit peu bon avec lui. En fait, il aurait préféré qu'ils gardent leur attitude d'autrefois : au moins, malgré la souffrance, il aurait pu moins les détester ! les comparer à des être humains munis d'une pensée, d'une thèse en laquelle ils croyaient, peu importe laquelle. . .

  
            Mais il n'était rien de tout cela : les Dursley l'avaient haït sans aucune raison. Le fait qu'il possédât des pouvoirs magiques n'y changeait rien. Les Dursley étaient stupides, mais pas au point de dénigrer des être sur un seul fait établi.

Non. Ils le haïssaient uniquement pour ce qu'il était, et peut-être était-ce là la clé du problème : lui avait des principes, lui résisterait à des gens qui tenteraient de lui imposer des idées. Eux, quand ils se savaient plus faible, ils se soumettaient. Dans le cas contraire, ils usaient à tors et à travers de leur pouvoir pour faire du mal à ceux qui leurs paraissaient faibles, sans aucune considération pour le futur.

Pour Maintenant.

Pour ce que Harry leur faisait vivre. Car il devait se l'avouer, Harry ne menait pas toujours la vie du à son oncle, sa tante, et surtout à son cousin. . . Si un moindre regard pouvait les pétrifier, imaginez l'effet que produisait la vue de la baguette du Serpentard. . . 

            Pétunia était sans doute la pire de tous : elle qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, se montrait maintenant aimable avec Harry . Même son regard semblait engageant, presque attendrissant ( si tant est que de tels yeux dans un tel corps pussent être attendrissants. . .  ) . Vernon, lui, n'en était pas arrivé à ce stade. Il ne cachait pas son dégoût. Bien sur, il n'aurait jamais eut, depuis le retour de Harry, ne serait-ce que l'idée de lever la main sur lui, son filleul lui faisait encore trop peur, mais il n'était pas lâche au point de dénigrer toutes les souffrances qu'il avait fait subir au jeune sorcier quand il était jeune. Il en acceptait les conséquences. Point.

            L'attitude la plus surprenante venait sans aucun doute de Dudley. Lui, il semblait penser que Harry était sorti de l'un de ses jeux vidéo : Un « boss », comme il les nommait, armé de son pouvoir qui donnait bien du fil à retorde au héros. . . Lui, bien sur. . . En l'occurrence, cette « vidéofication » contribuait à raffermir encore l'aura que Harry maintenait permanente, et parfois, on pouvait lire de la sincérité dans l'admiration que renvoyait le regard du jeune pachyderme. Le Serpentard riait de cette attitude, mais il ne demandait qu'à  faire accroître cette impression de puissance tellement inquiétante. .  .

            Encore deux semaines, deux semaines et Draco et sa famille venaient le chercher. . . Il avait hâte de voir la tête des Dursley quand ils rencontreraient une des plus anciennes familles sorcières, une famille au sang pur que les Moldus répugnaient. . . 

            Ce matin, une nouvelle avait fait sensation à la maison : un appel de tante Marge. Cette vieille folle n'avait apparemment pas écouté les appels à la prudence masqués de Vernon au sujet de Harry, et elle débarquerait dans quatre jours pour une semaine et demi. . .

- - - - --  - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - 

_Quatre jours plus tard )_

            #DING DONG#

            L'horrible sonnette des Dursley venait de retentir. Dudley accourut à la porte. Pas pour embrasser sa tante, bien sur, plutôt pour encaisser le plus tôt possible le billet qu'elle lui donnait à chaque voyage. .  Après tout, il semblait en manque de sucreries ces derniers temps. . .

 L'accueil fut parfait, bien sur. Les Dursley pouvaient faire croire à n'importe qui qu'il avaient de l'importance et c'était sans doute l'une des raisons qui rendait l'affaire de Vernon si prospère. 

Marge serra d'abord Dudley dans ses bras. L'accumulation de superlatifs sur la prétendue beauté du « jeune homme de la famille » manqua faire s'écrouler de rire Harry, qui dut se mordre les lèvres pour garder son calme. Vernon et Pétunia rayonnaient ( jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent leurs regards vers Harry. . . ) Et tante Marge distribua les calins en grandes quantités, ainsi qu'une quantité non négligeable de poils de chien . . . 

Vint ensuite le tour de Harry. Celui-ci avait en général droit à la plus longue tirade : les comparaisons pouvaient aller de l'as de pique au cafard, en passant par le moustique. . . Marge avait de tous temps préféré les insectes pour le qualifier, et Harry attendait, une curieuse impatience dans le regard ce moment ou il pourrait enfin lui faire avaler toutes ces déclarations d'amour. . . 

-Te voilà, espèce de Larve ( tiens donc ! Une nouvelle ! Elle s'était surpassée . . . )  . . . ET NE RESTE PAS DANS MES PATTES ! petit fainéant, pas capable de faire montre d'un peu de politesse alors que je rev. . . 

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, bien sur, comme tous les autres. . . Elle aussi venait de croiser le regard de Harry, ce qui semblait avoir considérablement calmé son ardeur. . . Cependant quelque chose de surprenant ce produit : Elle eut un mouvement de recul, se tourna vers Vernon et lui dit, l'air inquiète : 

-Mais quel est ce monstre ? regarde le ! il n'est pas humain ! as tu pensé à l'asile Vernon, je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard ! 

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry  

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, espèce de chenapan ! Mais pour qui diable te prends tu ? Pour un mage ? un sor. . . 

-Cette fois, Harry l'avait foudroyée du regard. Décidément, cette Marge avait plus de ressources que les autres. . . Personne n'avait jamais prononcé d'aussi longues phrases quand Harry faisait jouer sa puissance. .  . Il prit enfin la parole : 

-Bonjour, Marge. Si celui ne vous ennuie pas je vais monter dans ma chambre. Je descendrais prendre un peu à manger.

Sous le regard ébahi de sa tante, Harry quitta la pièce. 

Le repas fut assez comique : Tante Marge faisait preuve d'une persévérance remarquable. Elle n'en ratait pas une pour dénigrer Harry, qui à chaque fois lui renvoyait un sourire glacial et ironique. . . Mais à chaque fois, elle avait assez des ressources pour riposter : c'était vraiment une personne surprenante.  . .

Soudain, une idée vint à Harry : Il maîtrisait le sortilège d'amnésie ! Voilà qui pouvait se révéler être assez amusant ! Prétextant une envie pressante, il courut récupérer sa baguette dans sa chambre, puis revint tranquillement. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. . . Voyons, par quoi pouvait-il commencer ? Oui ! cela serait parfait !

Sous l'œil horrifié des Dursley, Harry leva sa baguette magique, la tante marge rit un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce que.. . .Elle se mette à rire beaucoup plus fort. Ce sortilège de rictusempra était vraiment remarquable. . .  Il laissa sa tante dans cet état pendant deux minutes, deux minutes ou tout bruit dans la pièce fut saturé par les cris de Pétunia et Vernon. Harry leva brièvement le sortilège, puis jeta un sort d'amnésie sur la tante marge . . . .Le reste du séjour promettait. . . Ensuite, il pourrait enfin retrouver ses amis. Ensuite, il recommencerait à vivre. . . 

Voilà !

Je c que ce chapitre a été très long à paraître et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais c'est nécessaire pour voir que Harry a prit de l'assurance, et aussi pour mieux expliquer le comportement des dursley, la ou ils sont monstrueux. . . 

Je c pas kan le prochain sortira car g bcp de boulot mais l'action va revenir ^^

Bye et surtout. . ..          

 ---------àREVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ß-------------


	22. 2 : Les secrets de Serpentard : L'arrivé...

désolé pour le retard mais j'ai du mal a trouver la motivation meme si ca revient ! surtout avec le génialissime tome 5 d'Hp que j'ai lu en une journée mais qui ma fait réfléchir pendant des heures ;)  
  
réponses reviews :   
  
Malco : merci pour ta review c'est clair qu'une bonne partie de l'intrigue va se baser sur leurs rapports ca commencera dans 2 chapitres mais ceux avec draco et sa famille vont etre po mal non plus a mon avis ^^  
  
Miss Jedusor : merci a ma plus fidele revieweuse ^^ enfin une des ;) la non plus il se passe pas grand chose mais au prochain chapitre il devrait se passer pas mal de trucs ;)  
  
pimousse : merci ;)  
  
oceane potter : ca commence dans celui la et ca tu devras etre comblée dans celui d'après ;)  
  
Tiffany : oui effectivement ca lui a bien servi ;)  
  
Lunenoire : merci ;) je sais que j'ai des idées bizarres mais bon ;)  
  
nono : merci again ^^  
  
Csame : lol merci également a une autre de mes plus fidèles revieweuses ;)  
  
aewb : je suis content que mon histoire t'ait plus.. tout comme les VOTRES me plaisent ;)  
  
cedokun ; la voila ;)  
  
harrys gemily : content que ca te plaise je vais essayer de faire vite pour mettre la suite  
  
tiphaine ly : alors la, je dois vraiment te dire merci car c'est toi qui m'a redonné la motivation pour continuer ! merci ! merci ! je vais continuer !   
  
Les secrets de Serpentard  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les Malfoy  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Privet Drive, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir : demain, les malfoy viendraient le chercher pour qu'il passe le dernier mois de vacances en compagnie de Draco. Et la rencontre qui s'annonçait l'exitait : D'un coté, les Dursley, des moldus imbus d'eux mêmes, lâches mais méprisants toute forme de magie, et de l'autre, la famille de Draco, des sorciers de pure souche aux convictions assez... radicalistes envers la population non magique, la rencontre promettait d'être intéressante.. Sil il attendait avec impatience cet épisode, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu inquiet : la tante marge était restée plus longtemps que prévu, et il craignait que la situation ne débordat quelque peut... En attendant, il parcourait du regard, pour la dixième fois peut être un livre que lui avait offert son amie Molly et qui traitait des moldus, vus par les sorciers : les préjugés qu'il contenait étaient peut-être pires que ceux qu'avaient les "gens normaux" envers les magiciens, et l'accumulation d'images erronées sur la vie des moldus rendait ce livre, pour quelqu'un comme lui, particulièrement comique.  
  
  
  
Le matin viendrait dans quelques heures et il n'avait toujours pas dormi. il prit sa montre et regarda l'heure : quatres heures du matin.. encore sept heures et il quitterait Privet Drive... Décidé à trouver le sommeil pour quelques heures, il prononça "finite incantatem", et la lueur de sa baguette qui éclairait faiblement la pièce s'éteignit, laissant place à la douce obscurité, porteuse de l'espoir que peut-être, enfin, il allait dormir...   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Reveille toi ! Allez bouge ! on t'attend !  
  
  
  
Etait-ce un rêve ? d'ou venait cette voix ? Cela faisait quelques minutes seulement qu'il s'était endormi, semblait-il : qui donc le réveillerait ainsi ? Un oeil s'entrouvrit, puis l'autre, et... A sa grande surprise il découvrit son ami, Draco Malfoy, qui lui souriait depuis l'entrée de sa chambre, son visage parfaitement reconnaissable par la clarté extérieure... Après quelques étranges secondes ou le rêve et le réveil se mélangent, il se rendit enfin à l'évidence : c'était l'heure ! il allait enfin quitter les Dursley ! Mais cela voulait dire qu'il avait raté la scène de la tante marge rencontrant les Malfoy ? Esperant en voir quand même une partie ( une telle rencontre vallait le détour ! ) il s'habilla rapidement et dévala l'escalier sous prétexte de dire bonjour aux parents de son ami.   
  
  
  
Mr Malfoy était venu seul avec son fils. Il était pour l'heure assis sur le canapé des Dursley, et il semblait résister avec un calme phénoménal aux bavardages de la tante Marge qui semblait s'être fait un devoir d'expliquer à ce monsieur O combien , lui, Harry, était une personne méprisable...   
  
-Ne vous fiez surtout pas à ce garçon ! Croyez moi, Vernon _ mon cher frère ici présent _ a eu raison de l'envoyer à St Brutus.. Vous connaissez ? votre fils n'y est pas j'espère ? Devant le signe de tête négatif de Malfoy, Marge poursuivit : C'est un établissement pour les jeunes délinquants, et croyez moi ! ce Potter y a sa place ! je vous trouve bien bon d'accepter de le loger pour un mois, j'espère cependant qu'il ne vous posera pas trop de problèmes, car avec ceux de cette graine la, croyez moi.. mieux vaut bien les avoir à l'oeil !   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire : voir Marge, une moldue de pure souche, totalement ignorante du monde sorcier, critiquer un sorcier de naissance devant l'une des personnes qui devrait le plus protéger ses intérêts, une personne qui plus est possédant de forts a priori sur les gens comme Tante Marge, une personne qui s'efforcait manifestement de garder son calme devant tous les délires de l'autre, cela lui paressait terriblement drôle...   
  
  
  
Malfoy semblait ne pas pouvoir se maitriser bien plus longtemps : les regards qu'il jetait à la femme étaient de plus en plus persistants, de plus en plus froids, et s'il avait été à la place de la Tante de Dudley, il aurait vite, mais vite, battu en retraite... Mais elle semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir. Elle continuait de débiter ses propos "anti-Harry" si bien que, n'y tenant plus, Le père de Draco articula finalement :  
  
  
  
  
  
-Et vous avez ces mêmes idées sur tous les garçons un peu bizarres ? Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix basse, teintée de dégout ou la haine transparaissait derrière le mépris... Mais les mots n'étaient rien en comparaison du regard qu'il accorda à Marge à cet instant : Harry, malgré son talent et son expérience dans le domaine des auras, ne put que s'empêcher d'applaudir silencieusement : le dédain absolu...  
  
  
  
  
  
Pendant un bref instant, on eut dit que tante Marge avait perdu de son bagout : mais elle reprit aussitôt :   
  
  
  
- Contre les garçons bizarres, je n'ai rien, mais contre les garçons dérangés... Vous auriez vu son regard, par instants, on dirait qu'il meurt d'envie de vous tuer ... " Si la tante Marge avait regardé Malfoy à cet instant, elle se serait aperçu que, lui aussi apparement mourrait d'envie d'en finir avec elle. Mais, se maitrisant une foi encore, il réussit à reprendre :   
  
  
  
-SI nous allions chercher ses affaires maintenant ?   
  
  
  
La discussion était terminée. Malfoy père tourna pour la première fois son regard sur Harry, il sembla tiquer un bref instant, puis se reprit et parla d'une voix douce mais sans expressions :   
  
  
  
-Harry Potter ? Heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Draco va t'aider à mettre tes affaires dans la voiture.  
  
  
  
Après une brève poignée de main, Harry remonta à l'étage chercher les affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille, et en deux minutes à peine, ils étaient partis.   
  
Une vingtaine de mètres furent parcourus quand enfin, Mr Malfoy se mit à parler :   
  
  
  
-Eh bien, ca ne doit pas être facile de les supporter tous les jours ! Ces moldus... méprisables jusqu'au bout des ongles... et tu as passé tout ce temps chez eux sans leur lancer le moindre petit sort ? Quel calme.. tu m'impressionnes !   
  
Harry sourit. Mais il hésita : devait il mentir à Mr Malfoy en lui disant, qu'effectivement, il avait été bien sage avec ses moldus, ou au contraire lui avouer la vérité, sur le fait qu'il avait utilisé de nombreuses fois la magie dans le but de se "distraire"... et de les faire payer pour ce qu'ils disaient ? Le problème, en ce cas, c'est qu'il devrait également lui avouer l'autorisation qu'il avait d'utiliser la magie durant les vacances... et il ignorait comment celui-ci le prendrait... Mais d'un certain côté, lui expliquer qu'il s'était amusé à leurs dépends durant toutes les vacances détenderait peut-être l'atmosphère et Malfoy n'était pas obligé de se poser autant de questions s'il savait s'y prendre pour établir le sujet ... Il parla donc :   
  
-J'ai eu droit à une dérogation pour utiliser la magie durant les vacances : c'est dû au fait que j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes avec eux, avant que j'aprenne qui j'étais en fait : c'était.. plutôt pour me défendre mais quand ils ont commencé à m'insulter et à insulter ce que je suis... J'ai pris quelques libertés...  
  
-Tu leur a jeté des sorts ? J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! j'espère qu'ils ont souffert.. Si il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, ce sont des moldus qui insultent des sorciers, dit-il à voix plus basse. Mais alors, ils sont au courant de notre existence ?   
  
-Euh... a vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup gagné à l'apprentissage du sortilège d'amnesie, répondit Harry, un sourire au lèvres.  
  
Malfoy Père eut alors un large sourire... un sourire froid, contenant un brin de sadisme ? au bout des lèvres...Un sourire qui, chose exceptionnelle, fit froid dans le dos à Harry... avant de le faire sourire à son tour...  
  
-Je vois que tu sais comment traiter cette vermine et je ne peux que te féliciter... Je suis sur que Narcissa Adorera te connaître... Au fait, désolé pour le retard mais je me nomme Lucius au cas ou Draco ne t'aurait pas donné mon nom, ma femme s'appelle Narcissa. et à mon avis notre dermeure te plaira bien mieux que ce... ce... cette "maison" dit-il d'une voix à nouveau chargée de dégout... Tu vas découvrir notre demeure dans quelques secondes : nous arrivons au Portoloin. il va partir dans deux minutes, pose juste ta main dessus. Harry regarda alentours : ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre et pas fréquentée de Magnolia Cresent ( me soulez pas je c pas commen ca sékri ;) ), qui semblait idéale pour les affaires à réaliser discrètement .   
  
  
  
Harry connaissait le fonctionnement de cet engin même s'il n'en avait jamais utilisé. Il attendit donc un peu avant de sentir ses muscles s'engourdir et sa vision se brouiller. Cette sensation d'abandon fit vite place à l'agitation que l'on connait l'ors d'un tour de manège particulièrement agité ( du moins c'est ce qu'il supposa : il n'avait jamais fait de manège ). Peu à peu, il perdit de la vitesse et sentit ses pieds toucher le sol. Il releva la tête et aperçu dans son champ de vision un grand et sombre manoir donc le style n'était pas sans rappeler une salle commune ou il avait passé neuf mois de sa vie.. C'est alors qu'il se dit qu'enfin les mystères et la magie recommenceraient...   
  
  
  
Ils marchèrent en direction du manoir, un mince sourire zébrant les lèvres de Harry...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A l'entrée du manoir se trouvait une femme d'assez grande taille aux cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusque sur les hanches. Alors qu'il s'avançaient, Harry put distinguer les deux Iris verts qui semblaient comme deux agates brillant dans l'ombre. Son visage était pâle et délicat, une couleur qui contrastait admirablement avec le noir de ses cheveux et l'émeraude de ses yeux. Elle était vétue de noir de la tête au pied, un chandail lui tombant sur les épaules. Sa Robe de sorcière semblait de très haute facture et une baguette de Frêne dépassait de la poche gauche. Un pendentif en forme de dragon retombait sur sa poitrine.  
  
  
  
Harry s'efforca de ne pas garder trop longtemps le regard posé sur cette femme, même s'il était subjugué : Cette femme était aussi belle qu'elle était inquiétante, et l'atmosphère autour d'elle semblait respirer le mystère. Les lèvres de Narcissa s'étirèrent en un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux ( un echec cuisant... ), et c'est d'une voix douce qu'elle prononça :   
  
  
  
-Bienvenue au Manoir, Harry Potter. 


End file.
